New Adventures
by Jc1009
Summary: Mai and Naru have married and they have a child on the way. Will they be able to handle all the new challenges thrown their way and how will they handle the greatest adventure of all-parenthood. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO CHANGES- While it can be read as a stand alone it'll make a lot more sense if you read Changes first.
1. Chapter 1

**((Ok so I haven't decided if this will be a one shot or longer story but enjoy it. I guess it depends on the responses I get. ))**

For the past few months he'd been at her beck and call. If Mai wanted ice cream at three o'clock in the morning that Oliver was going to find her ice cream. If she needed a candy bar or pickles, he'd find them too. There was the time she wanted crisps and that had proven more difficult. In the end he'd bribed the shop owner to open at 1am and make his pregnant wife fresh crisps.

He hadn't even cursed when he got home and found her asleep in bed, her crisps forgotten about, but he'd been tempted. She was pregnant with his baby and Mai had never asked for anything so how could he begrudge her a few treats when she wanted them so badly. So if it would make her happy he'd do it. Besides, it was already the end of February. Her March due date was quickly coming and then they'd have a whole new set of demands being placed upon them. He was glad that they had stayed in London after the wedding. He liked Japan but his name and family connections here ensured that his wife and baby received the best care.

It as getting late and his cell phone had yet to ring with another request. Perhaps the cravings were over? Perhaps they'd had what she wanted in the house? He dared to hope that he'd get to sleep through the night. Sleeping next to Mai had proven to be quite enjoyable but he was still getting used to sharing his personal space. Oliver had never even shared as much of himself with Gene.

Gene. He smiled sadly wondering what his _older _twin would think of him on nappy duty. He sadly hadn't been able to communicate with Gene since his wedding. He was hopeful that Gene had found peace and passed but still, he missed him. As he picked his way through the London streets he made his way to his parent's town home. They'd insisted the the young newly weds stay with them so they could help when the baby arrived.

Oliver suspected it was because they were lonely as Luella was having pangs of empty nest syndrome. Truthfully he didn't care where they lived so long as they were together, his previous plan forgotten. He did have to admit though, it would be nice to have help when his child arrived in a few weeks. He'd tell no one but he was nervous about having a small human being being dependant upon him. What if he was a terrible father?

He tried not to worry as he arrived home. Mai would be a good mother and she'd help him. As he pushed open the door the house was in a flurry of activity. He watched as the maid rushed by and quirked aneyebrow. As he looked around trying to figure out why the staff was in such and uproar he noticed Lin sitting on the stairs with a half smile on his face.

"Check your phone lately Dr. Davis?" Oliver frowned and pulled his mobile from his pocket. Dead. Well that explained the lack of calls.

"Erm..It's dead. I must have forgotten to charge it. Where's everyone? What's going on?" Lin smirked at his answer.

"Come on, lets get to the hospital to before your son or daughter arrives." His eyes widened at Lin's statement. Mai. The baby. Of all the damn days to forget to charge his phone, but there was still three weeks!

"Well, come on Man, move!" He said as Lin seemed to be taking his sweet damn time in coming to the front door. He practically shouted in frustration as the older man smirked at him. Hurring him out the door he hailed a cab and together they sat silently. He'd never forgive himself if he missed it.

* * *

Mai looked at the clock as another contraction ended. Two minutes apart. She really hoped that Naru made it here soon. Mrs. Davis was holding her hand and feeding her ice chips and Ayako was busy talking to the doctors. When it became apparent that she and Naru were going to stay in England for a while the Miko and monk had arranged their schedules so that they could be with Mai the last few weeks of her pregnancy. Takigawa had been talking about how he was too young to be a grandpa making Ayako smack him upside the head.

As Mai smiled thinking about it another contraction hit. She clenched as her womb squeezed and her small body worked to help push the baby out. As she let out a yell she heard Luella and her adopted sister talking to someone. As she came back to her body she saw Naru looking worried and confused and smiled at him to reassure him that it was all ok. He took up his mother's place at her side and held her hand.

"I'm sorry. My phone died. Why didn't you call the office?" He asked. Ayako interrupted her before she could answer.

"We did, you'd already left. You're just lucky that you made it here. She's already 8 centimeters. It won't be long now. If she'd just get the epidural she'd relax and finish dilating."

"I wanted to wait till you got here," she looked at her husband and smiled. He smiled back, the secret one that he reserved only for her.

"Call the doctor. Get it now. I'm here. " He kissed her forehead and she heard Luella tell the nurse that Mai was ready for the epidural.

* * *

Oliver cringed as he saw the long needle that was going into his wife's spine. He held her hand as she hunched over and the catheter was threaded into her spine to give her pain relief. She was visibly more comfortable when she laid back down. As he waiting for his child to arrive Dr. Oliver Davis reflected on the last year of his life.

He'd saved a little girl, gotten married, turned twenty-two, and now he was waiting for his child to be born. As the evening gave way to night he became more anxious.

After two more hours the harried doctor came in and checked Mai. Telling her she was fully dilated that it was time to start pushing. His heart was hammering in his chest. He helped to hold her leg and count down as each contraction brought their baby closer to being born.

* * *

Ayako watched as Naru helped Mai through each painful contraction. He was surprisingly gentle with her. Four years ago no one would have ever though that he could be so kind to another soul. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it. When a head of dark hair started to emerge everyone held their breath.

"One more push and they'll be out!" The doctor encouraged Mai who was exhausted. Nodding she pushed harder and a slick baby emerged. Everyone gave a cry of relief as the baby's scream rent the air. The vernix covered baby was pushed into Mai's waiting arms and Naru was handed scissors to cut the cord.

"You have a beautiful son Mr. and Mrs. Davis!" The doctor cried. Naru looked around and his eyes met Ayako's in tears.

"I have a son" he said and Ayako nodded, tears in her own eyes. "We have a son" he said turning to Mai and kissing first her head then his son's.

"You have a beautiful son" She said to the pair as she and Luella Davis quietly left the room to give the new family time together to bond. They made their way to the waiting room and Ayako went to her own husband's waiting arms.

"It's a boy!" The new grandmother announced the waiting room. Everyone was smiling, even Lin.

* * *

In their room they marveled at their new son. He was sleeping quietly at the moment cuddled in this mother's arms. Oliver couldn't believe that something so tiny was real. He was a bit early so he'd been worried but the doctor had pronounced him healthy, and left the new family alone to bond.

He looked down at his son who had his eyes clenched shut from the light. Mai was busy murmuring softly to him and cuddling him close. After a while she looked up at him and held his baby out.

"Would you like to hold your son?" His heart stopped. He'd never held a baby he realized in a sudden panic. What if he did it wrong. WHat if his son didn't want him to hold him instead of his mother. His wife must have seen his fear because she gave him a gently smile. "Here, sit next to me, I'll help you."

He perched next to Mai on the bed and she helped him to get his hands ready to hold the baby. When she felt he was ready she put the small bundle into his arms. As he held his small baby to his chest the he saw his son open one eye to see what was going on before he closed it again, apparently satisfied with what was going on. He looked down at the small face, memerizing every line and angle.

As he was busy looking at his son he heard Mai gently ask, "So, I was thinking of Eugene. For his name?" He looked up and met her eyes. He looked down once again at his small son before nodding. Tears in his eyes.

"I think that's perfect" he said. Eugene. Gene. He snuggled him closer till the baby began to root around looking for something to eat. He laughed softly handing the baby back to Mai who held Gene to her chest to feed him.

He sat with his wife and his son till there was a knock at the door and he went to answer his father.

"We were wondering if you'd named him yet?" Oliver nodded and smiled to his father.

"Eugene. Eugene Davis." He said and saw first surprise then a smile spread across Martin's face.

"I think that's perfect son. Yes, I think everyone will like that. " Martin excused himself back to the waiting room while Oliver went back to his wife. Mai looked tired so he told her to sleep and he cradled young Gene to his heart. He walked over to the window where the London skyline was lit up against the dark. He held his son to his heart and wondered what this new adventure would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**((So apparently you all liked the story? well I'm grateful. Thank you. i'm going to try and please you but just remember. I don't enjoy to make things too easy..a short but important chapter. they all can't be homeruns I suppose. Does it even need to be said at this point that I own nothing.))**

When they'd left the hospital for the Davis home Mai had been hopeful that they'd have some time together. Naru had avoided taking any complicated cases during her pregnancy but she knew that couldn't last forever. He was a scientist and she knew no matter how much he loved her and Gene he would need to be out in the field doing things. His mind would require the stimulation to prevent growing bored. As it was he was he'd already missed dinner today, having had a late lecture to deliver at the university. The man she married was a workaholic and she didn't think he'd be able to repress that aspect of his personality for long.

Still; she hoped, looking down at her newborn son the peace would hold a bit longer. As young Gene began to stir in her arms she took him from her breast to her shoulder and burped him. As she patted him softly she heard the snick of the door that announced that someone had come in. Hearing the gentle footfalls she smiled.

Mai cradled her son and turned to smile at her husband. "Daddy's home." She cooed to the baby who gave her a gummy grin. When she met Naru's eyes he was smiling as well, but it seemed stained. For a moment she wondered if the late nights were starting to catch up with him, but then she noticed he seemed pale, and drawn.

"Are you ok Naru?" She asked in English. She'd been practicing and it usually made him smile to hear her tongue weighing the unfamiliar words.

"I"m tired." When he saw her brow furrow in worry. "It was a long day between lecturing and research. It's nothing to worry about." He added quickly running his fingers over his small son's cheek he excused himself to their bedchamber. Mai watched him go before she turned her attention back to their son.

"Let's get you a bath little man" She said first in English then Japanese. With Naru for a father she was sure that her son would have an incredible intellect and she wanted to encourage its development from an early age.

* * *

Oliver laid down on his bed having only removed his shoes. He'd been honest with Mai, he was tired but he hadn't been totally honest with her. He was totally exhausted and he felt as if he was having a harder time than normal keeping his PK under control. He was expending a great deal of his conscious energy to control his power. He was terrified that it would spike wildly and Mai or Eugene would be injured.

He heard the water begin to run for Eugene's bath and he tried to get up to go play with his young son in the water. Eugene loved when he played with the bubbles, distracting him from Mai and the wash cloth but he just could not find the energy to get up. He tried but he felt so weak and tired.

The last thing he could remember thinking before he drifted off to sleep was that it wasn't normal for him to be so tired.

* * *

When Mai returned with Eugene wrapped in a towel, freshly bathed she smiled at her sleeping husband. He was so tired he'd fallen asleep in his suite. She laid their son between them and powdered and dressed the baby before putting him in his bedside sleeper. She knew that they'd have to move him to the nursery soon but neither she or his father wanted to be very far from their sweet little baby. She was so proud of how he'd split the night time changings with her.

With that done Mai changed her own clothing and then helped remove her husband's vest, tie, belt and pants. At least he'd be a bit more comfortable. When she crawled into bed next to him she couldn't help but notice that he was burning up.

Maybe he had a cold, perhaps that's why he had fallen asleep so early? She made a quick run to the bathroom and returned with a cool cloth. She put it on his forehead to help him cool off and then settled in to sleep. She was worried for Naru but listening to the sound of his and Eugene's breathing she was lulled to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**((I humbly thank you. I dont own ghost hunt, I just enjoy mucking about in the world.))**

When Mai slept she dreamed but it had been over a year since she'd seen Gene in her dreams. It came as a huge surprise when she found herself in the dream mists and saw his back to her. As Mai made her way over to him he turned and gave her a sad smile. There he was, externally seventeen waiting for her. As she laid a hand on his shoulder he turned his total attention to her.

"A nephew. I always thought Noll might name a dog after me or something, but his son..I guess he misses me afterall. " The sad smile again.

"You know that's not true. We both love you very much Gene, I just never got to meet you when you were alive."

"I love you too Mai. I'm so glad you're my sister." He took her by the hand and led her deeper into the mists. "Come on, this is important." They made there way deeper into the dreamscape. Mai watched Gene's face carefully to see if she could find a clue about where they were going, but as he pulled her deeper the only thing that Mai could see in his profile was fear. What could a ghost have to fear?

As they made their way into the middle off a dark field after what seemed like forever Gene pointed towards the sky. Looking up Mai could see a great bright star that lit up the sky. It burned so hot it was blue. It was so beautiful that it took Mai's breath away. As she watched the blue star she felt as if there was something oddly familiar about it.

"Watch carefully Mai." Mai heard Gene say but she never took her eyes off of the blue celestial orb. Slowly Mai saw that the darkness around the star began to surround it a bit more tightly. A few black tendrils began to snake their way across the light, as if trying to bind it. The Light began to shrink as if it was being swallowed by the darkness.

"What are you trying to tell me Gene? Why show me this?"

"I wish it was clearer Mai, but there are rules. Just stop the darkness from swallowing the light. It's very important."

"How am I supposed to stop it if I don't even know what's going on!"

"Just stop the light from going out Mai. You'll understand it soon." Mai could hear Eugene crying. When she looked at Gene his face was vanishing. She was surfacing from her dream to her reality. The cries of her son were growing louder, more impatient. Opening her eyes she could see the moonlight from their bedroom window. Could that be the light that she had to protect?

As Mai reached into Eugene's small bassinette she stopped crying and eagerly moved his lips signaling that he was hungry. She laughed quietly. "how's momma's little piggy? Are you hungry?" The baby cooed in response kicking his legs happily and Mai smiled. As she sat down in her rocker and nursed him she looked out over the moonlit garden.

She and Naru had been hoping that Gene's absence meant that he was at peace in heaven. She looked at her sleeping husband's face. It was pinched in sleep. It appeared that he too was having a vivid dream. She was dreading telling him about his brother's warning.

As Eugene finished nursing Mai tucked him back into bed. Climbing into her own spot she was suddenly grabbed by Naru.

* * *

Oliver's eyes shot open. "MAI!" He seized her by the wrist as he looked wildly around. As his heart pounded wildly his eyes met Mai's and he could see her fear. Swallowing hard he realized that he was now awake. 'IT WAS A DREAM!' He thought with relief.

He exhaled the breath he had been holding and released his wife. "I'm sorry..I was..sleeping. It was. I apologize. Are you hurt Mai?"

"No. Are you ok Naru?" When he didn't answer she moved closer to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder to steady him. His breath was starting to slow as was his heart. He closed his eyes and fell back against his pillow.

"I'm fine Mai. It was just a dream. I've just been working too hard." He sat up after a moment and looked around. Spotting Eugene asleep in his bed he smiled. He placed a kiss on Mai's forehead to reassure her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm fine. I promise. Let's do something this weekend, what do you say? We'll take him to the zoo or something fun?" When Mai smiled he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When he saw her smile he deepened the kiss.

"But Naru, Eugene's asleep!" He smiled at her and kissed her neck before moving his lips to her ear.

"Then I guess you had better be quiet" he said as his ran his fingers over his wife's arm enjoying the sensation of her skin beneath his and. She was always so warm. He could touch her for hours. When he felt her own hands begin to work the button at his throat he smiled deeply and kissed her neck. Oliver felt as though he could never get enough of the taste of her skin.

As he laid his wife back he was happy to have the time with her. Since Eugene's birth he had not been able to indulge in making love to her as often as he'd like. When his shirt was pulled from his body he prayed that the baby would sleep and allow them some alone time. He loved his son without end, but he was still a young man in his first year of marriage, not to mention that Mai was the only woman he'd ever wanted.

As he indulged in his desire for her he thought of just how scared he'd been in his dream when she'd been in danger. Pushing the nightmare away he was glad that she was safe in his arms, arm and alive. He might not have been there when Gene needed him but Oliver would never let Mai be hurt or their son.

As the night bled into day with his desire for his wife momentarily sated he held her to his chest as she slept. He listened to her breathing and that of their son before he was able to fall back to sleep himself. He was so tired lately. A day out perhaps would do him some good, recharge his batteries as it were. He'd let Lin and Martin know in the morning that he was going to take a day for himself. He'd taken so few of them over the last few years that they could hardly deny his request. When sleep pulled him back under he held Mai closer as an anchor to remind himself that she was safe in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**((thank you. I'm trying to work on at least on of my stories daily. i never realized what a positive response I'd get. I'm overwhelmed with the love, I can not thank you enough. It's harder than I thought to have two different pieces at once a can be difficult to switch gears to get into them. I hope I'm doing ok with it. So without my further rambling, enjoy Chapter 4 of New Adventures. I'll try to get the 2nd part up today also thanks for the emails Your know who you are and it was amazing to get them. This chapter is kinda boring its a staging piece so sorry..i have to build up. Also I wanted to put this out there. Some people feel that the wedding/wedding night/proposal wasn't "enough" if you agree with that let me know via comments or private message. If enough people want it I'll write more on the topics and how I envision it, because there probably is more than her just being told that they were getting married LOL))****  
**

Mai woke up the sound of Eugene crying from his small bed. The sun was streaming in from between the curtains and the soft morning sunshine gave the room a pinkish glow than Mia had loved. While the Davis's mansion had much grander rooms than the ones she'd chosen none got sunshine like these did. When she told her mother in law; Luella, why she chose the smallest of the suites she'd just smiled knowingly at Mai and said "I've already had some new wallpaper put up in the smaller room for Eugene".

Mai loved her mother and father but with both having been dead for so long she'd forgotten what it was like to have parents. Sometimes she worried that Naru took them for granted, and had even talked to him once. He smiled sadly and tried to tell than wasn't the case, it was more that he just didn't get close to people since his birthday parents had died, but he'd refused to talk about it any more.

She didn't push her husband, he'd talk about the circumstances of his parent's deaths if and when he was ever ready and Mai would listen because Naru and Eugene were the center of her universe. The two males had stolen her heart; with their blue eyes and smiles they were quite devastating. Mia giggled when she imagined the girls that would be lined up for her son in a few years. She only hoped that he was more like her and less like their father in terms of emotional maturity. While Naru could tell Mai and Eugene how much he loved them behind closed doors he was still unable to express much emotion in public. They'd once had a terrific right when she was about seven months along.

Mia had gone by his office at Cambridge to drop him off lunch and he'd not only not greeted her with a kiss but he'd acted put upon that she was there. When walking her to the car she'd taken he hadn't held her hand or even put his arm around her shoulders. At first Mai thought he'd been ashamed for his fat(pregnant) wife and didn't want to be seen with her, or that he was upset about having the young pretty women he taught knowing he was married. She had burst into tears when he opened the back door of the car for her to climb in and gave the driver strict instructions to take his wife right home. She'd yelled at him, and accused him of being cold and not wanting her anymore since; in her opinion, she looked like a beached whale.

It had been Luella that had helped her understand that Dr. Oliver Davis was wise beyond his years in terms of _academics_ but his emotional maturity was still that of a two year old. Luella assured her that her son loved Mai deeply, it's just that he wasn't used to showing any emotions. When he'd come home that night with a small bunch of flowers held so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were turning white but his face betraying no emotion it was then that Mai really understood how deeply her husband really felt. He'd been scared that she'd make good on her threat to return to Japan while he was working and Mai had always wondered if he bought the flowers himself or if Luella had told him OR purchased them herself and given them to her son when he arrived home. In the end it didn't matter. When he'd sunk to his knees at the bed side where she was sitting and kissed her belly that swollen with the life their love had created Mai knew that she held all the power in the relationship. That he was her Naru, now and forever and if she left him; as he'd never leave her, it would kill what had managed to survive Gene's death.

As Mai got up to answer the impatient, hungry cry of her son she noticed that her husband was up ad in the shower. She sighed as she sad down in her rocking chair to nurse her young son. Eugene was a very happy baby, full of love and giggles, both she and Naru felt blessed to have such an easy baby. They'd heard horror stories about colic and teething but so far they had been very lucky. Eugene was a joy to his parents who while they hadn't been together long had had a very long love affair from afar. Their was a marriage built on a bedrock of deep love and trust. She humbled to her son while she rocked back and forth nursing him.

Her mind kept returning to Gene's warning from her dream the night before. She was worried about what he'd told her and about how Naru would take the fact that his brother was still alive. She sighed as she waited for her husband to finish up in the bath room.

* * *

Oliver, or Naru as Mai insisted upon calling him; and truthfully he liked hearing her call him something special, leaned his weary head to the cool tile of the shower stall. He was so tired and worn out, it was very unlike him. It just seemed like he could never sleep enough and when he was sleeping the _dreams_ disturbed him. Last night's had been the worst yet and now Mai knew something was wrong.

He didn't want to worry her but something was going on, he just didn't know what. Now that Mai knew she'd worry and she had so much on her own plate, what with caring for the baby and her own therapy not to mention helping with BSPR she didn't need to worry about his nightmares.

The fact that they were getting progressively worse did worry him though. They all showed Mai and Eugene being in danger. Last night he'd watched as his wife died and he'd been helpless to stop it. He'd cradled her bloody, broken body in his arms and woken up in terror. Seeing her alive and breathing had helped him calm down, but he still had a pit in his stomach. He was afraid that the dreams might be prophetic. He'd have to find a tactful way to speak to Luella; as her doctorate was psychology, and Lin. While Lin hadn't get finished his PhD, which was mostly Oliver's fault, he was a very strong sorcerer and if the cause was supernatural he'd help get rid of it.

Perhaps they were just nightmares. He'd be lying if he said that loosing Gene hadn't scarred him deeply. He lived in terror of something happening to his wife and son. He'd refused to let Mai go out on cases since he'd found out she was pregnant and while she'd fought him on it she eventually gave in because while she had a rather reckless disregard for her own safety their child was another matter. He knew when Eugene got old they'd have to revisit the issue but for now the baby simply needed her too much and while he had no doubt that Luella would take excellent care of him should they be out on a case he just felt better knowing that his wife and son were safe. At home, which was warded heavily since he'd been a child when spirits had been drawn to Gene hoping to have a chance to communicate. Nothing was getting through those wards, and even the Takigawa's and reenforced them when they'd been out for the wedding.

As he finished his shower he thought that perhaps he was just overworked and if he took some time to just relax he'd be find. At twenty-two Oliver had never willingly taken a vacation nor had he chosen to do things simply because they looked like _fun_. He and Mai had even postponed their honeymoon because they didn't want do too much traveling because of her _delicate condition. _Perhaps they could do that soon, the idea of Mai in a tiny bikini danced in his head.

Yes, that's what he needed he mused as he dressed in his suite. He needed a vacation with his family. As he exited the bathroom he saw the people he loved most in the world. Mai was rocking Eugene while he nursed. She hadn't noticed him yet and he couldn't help but think how startling beautiful she looked in the first morning light. She wore a simply night-gown that made it easier for her to feed their son. Her hair was tussled from sleep but she was gorgeous. His heart hurt at the thought that he had to leave her today to lecture at Cambridge. He wished he had a TA that could deliver his lesson but he hadn't found one he felt he could work with.

"Now that's a sight I'd like to see every day", she turned to him and smiled. Mia had a smile that he could hear, when on the phone he could tell by how she breathed if she was smiling or not. Her smiles not only lit up her face but the entire room. People flocked to that smile and the thought that she was his not only filled him with pride but immense happiness. He kissed her on the lips and kissed his son's head.

"I was thinking that we should take our honeymoon soon," When Mia's smile grew wider he continued, "Go somewhere warm, just the three of us and relax. Term break is coming up soon, and I'll speak to Martin about taking some personal time. Start thinking where you'd like to go."

"I get to pick, anywhere I want to go?" She sounded so hopefully how could he say no. He smirked at her.

"Within reason of course, you can go anywhere within reason. As much as I love you, the moon is out, also I'm pretty sure we can't do Antarctica." he teased.

Mai bit her lip for a moment and looked Eugene then him. Her eyes began to sparkle with excitement. "Can we go to the United States? To Disney World?" He should have been surprised at Mai's suggestion but his wife had such a warm, loving heart. She was truly a wide-eyed innocent. He returned her smile with his own, the real one that was reserved just for her.

"Mai, are you planning to leave me and run off with a mouse who only wears knickers?" He teased and she giggled. Even Eugene giggled in his mother's arms. "If that's what you want. I'll start looking into plane tickets and lodgings this afternoon." Mai was so excited she hoped up and holding Eugene in one arm, she wrapped the other around him and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. If Mai wanted to go to the states to see an amusement park than that's what he'd do. He just wanted his family to be happy and it was supposed to be the happiest place on Earth..

* * *

Mai couldn't believe what Naru was telling her. They were finally going to take their Honeymoon and he'd let her pick the location. As a young girl she'd loved to watch cartoons with her parents about Minnie mouse and the princesses were always her favorite. Mai had often times envisioned herself as Tinkerbell, Cinderella, but for the past few years she'd mostly imagined herself as Belle with Naru as her beast of course. Her love had tamed his savage heart.

They said their goodbyes and Mai went about showering and dressing Eugene and herself for the day. She couldn't wait to call Ayako and tell Luella what they'd decided. She'd have to ask Naru but perhaps he'd be ok with inviting her dear friends and or his parents, so that maybe one evening they could leave Eugene with them safely and enjoy an outing by themselves without having to worry about their son's safety.

As Mai gathered Eugene and practically skipped downstairs she didn't notice the large black crow outside of her window. While it looked like a normal bird at a distance if you got close you could see that it had deep blood-red eyes. The bird let out a loud _caw_ as it spread it's wings and flew off.

As Mai bounded happily into the dining room her mother in law looked up at her and smiled. Over the past year she and Mai and grown to love each other and had become very close. Luella referred to Mai as the daughter she'd never had but always wanted.

"I have the most amazing news!" Mai blurted out, her excitement bubbling over. Luella raised an eyebrow and Mai began explaining what she and Naru had just talked about.


	5. Hospital

Sorry I know I promised more updates but we've had an emergency and my youngest son suddenly had a real emergency. I'm still here in the hospital with him so writing is the last thing I can think of.

i never ask for things for myself but please send warm thought as he's only 17months old.

thank you


	6. Chapter 5

**((Thank you all for your understanding, I really do appreciate it. He's fine now. It was extremely scary for us for a few days but Thank God my baby boy is fine! My kids and husband are the light of my life and I'd walk through fire for them. **

**Ok now I need all of your help, I was reading a story while I couldn't sleep in the hospital on my phone, which wouldn't let me favorite it or follow it..and sinced had to be exchanged because it was awful.. anyway if anyone can help me find it I'd be grateful. It was about Mai having been engaged to Gene and he's killed in an accident. They were living w/ martin and luella. Oliver comes home and is about to tell a very upset Mai who's mistaken him for Gene that Gene is really dead then when she tells him she's pregnant he pretends to be Gene because he's worried about the baby and he kinda has a thing for her. He gets his parents(who are worried that she'll leave with their grandchild or have a breakdown if she finds out and the household staff to play along) So he's pretending to be Gene and she's starting to pick up something's not quite right. On top of that he has to hide her at the vacation home because his ex gf Masako shows up and he doesn't want her to tell Mai the truth. It ends with her finding a picture of the twins and her asking him who he really is. if anyone knows this story PLEASE tell me. I'd really appreciate it. **

**With that, Thank you- and remember I don't own Ghost Hunt))**

Dr. Oliver Davis sat in his office at the British SPR and studied his agenda wondering when would be the best dates to schedule his family's trip. He wasn't overly excited at the prospect of going to a crowded amusement park but he could not deny that he was totally under Mai's spell. The way she had lit up at him..

He'd have moved heaven and earth to see her smile like that every day. If he let himself think about it he felt badly, like she'd been cheated out of some experiences. They hadn't had a proper courtship, engagement, wedding and were only now roughly a year after they were thrown back together getting to take a honeymoon. She never complained, and her deep inner strength never ceased to amaze him.

While Oliver tended to brood, Mai met the world's challenges with a smile and would always put the welfare of others before her own. While he'd scolded her in the past for rushing headlong into danger he greatly admired her brave heart. Truth be told before Mai he'd have only ever risked harm for one person, his twin Gene. Even since Mai had come into his life the list of people that Oliver; or Naru, as she called him to this day was limited to being counted on one hand. His wife and son, Martin and Luella; though he was loathe to admit it to Luella was very much his true mother and he loved them deeply and Lin who'd been his unwavering friend. If it ever came down to it though. It was Mai and Eugene he'd choose above all others.

While he pondered his SPR duties and Cambridge lecture schedule his personal secretary buzzed his phone, rapidly. Frowning, he picked it up knowing the older man would have a very good reason for doing so.

"What is it Bernard?"

"There is a Sgt. Corsiglia on the phone, from America. He's got an emergency case for you sir. It sounds quite pressing."

"Put him through." With that Oliver waited for his phone to beep once again and was greeted with an American accent that sounded quite panicked.

"Dr. Oliver Davis? I'm Sgt. Jason Corsiglia with the sheriff's office here in Atlanta, Georgia. I'm hoping you could consult on a case for us. We've had a number of missing children and then after a series of riddles and clues we find the children's bodies, displayed quite gruesomely in public ten days later. We are hoping you could please come here, and help us, we're quite desperate. I've been authorized to pay for you flight those of any personnel you might need to bring, hotels and all expenses" Oliver frowned deeply at this. There were people in America who could do this. Why call England?

"I see, how many children so far Sergent?"

"We've had seven children murdered in the past 8 months Doctor. Four girls and three boys. Different races. Different economic backgrounds. Different neighborhoods. We can't find a common linking factor. The children range from a few months old to nine years old in age."

"You have my attention Sgt. Corsiglia. I need to know, what aren't you telling me?"

"The most recent child, taken this morning..was my son Zachary, Zack. He's three months old. Please. We've had other people come out and try to read the things the killer has left, but no one who's got your track record. Please. I'll pay you anything you want." Oliver clenched his eyes shut. Three months old, his own son was a few day shy of three months old. How would he feel if Eugene was kidnapped and he had ten days to find him or he'd be dead. The tea cup on his desk started to shake at the thought.

His mind raced and heart began to pound. This man was asking him to save his own son. Mai would never forgive him if he didn't at least try. She would be furious if she knew he might be able to save someone and didn't. That was how big her heart was. As he was thinking the door opened and he was greeted with the sight of his Wife and son. He grimaced. This was not a conversation that he really wanted her to hear. It'd only upset his sweet hearted wife and they both had enough bad dreams.

"I'll take the case Sgt. Corsiglia. I'll have my business associate a Mr. Lin Kojou in touch with the details in an hour or two as quickly as they can be made. I assume Bernard, my secretary has the information to contact you?"

"Yes," The man breathed sounding immensely relieved. "Thank you, Thank you so much Dr. Davis." The man sounded on the verge of tears. "I can't thank you enough. Please hurry. I can't imagine how scared Zack is. My wife had to be sedated. He's our only child."

"I'll do all I can Sergent. I'll be there as soon as I can." He saw Mai's eyes grow big with questions and he waved a hand to tell her it'd be a moment more. Once he hung up he buzzed for

"Bernard, please ask Lin to join me in my office."

"Of course Doctor. Will that be all?"

When Oliver saw Mai get up and go to the small kettle in the corner of his office and begin to heat it so she could make him tea he gave a small smile. She knew he much prefered her tea to anyone elses. "Please ask Martin to join me as soon as possible as well, I don't know if he's done his lecture yet."

"I'll get right on it Sir" and with that the connection was severed.

"Case?" Mai asked him and he didn't want to tell her. He eyed her and then Eugene who was sleeping in his carrier. His gaze softened when his son smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to the small bear Mai had placed in the carrier for him. If he could return another family's beloved child he would. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if his son was in the grips of a monster. He ground his teeth at the thought. He'd most likely have leveled the city by now trying to find him.

As he opened his mouth to answer Mai Lin entered his office with a knock and made his way to a seat beside Mai. Lin didn't waste time in greeting his younger friend well enough to know that if he had been summoned like this it was important. When his lap top was open and ready he recalled his conversation with Sgt. Corsiglia. When he was done Mai had the start of tears running down her cheeks and Lin; who had recently been spending more and more time with Madoka and he suspected that they would soon be engaged, had paled.

"I need you to book us two tickets on the first flight out Lin. I don't know how long we'll be there, and just get us the first acceptable hotel. I don't care if we have to share. I just want to get there as soon as possible. Mai dear, can you please go home and pack a bag for me? Please pack a week to ten days worth of clothing. And Darling? I'm sorry about our honeymoon. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'm going with you" he heard her say quietly as he turned back to Lin. His head whipped back to Mai and his eye brows rose so high that they were practically in his hair line.

"Not bloody likely. I'm sorry Mai. Absolutely not. It's out of the question." He saw Lin smirk out of the corner of his eye and he saw the Chinese man typing furiously, hopefully booking their passage to America.

"I can be of some help you, you know!"

"And Eugene? What, are you going to leave your breastfeeding newborn with Luella? The house staff?"

"Don't be obnoxious Oliver Davis," he winced, Mai only used his real name with she was very upset with him. He suspected they'd have a terrific row about this but she'd get over it in the end. Mai was a very forgiving person. "We'll bring him obviously." When he frowned Mai pushed on. "I had a dream last night. Gene was there. I can't explain it all, but I know that it's very important that we not be separated. Please, just trust me. If you try to leave me I'll just follow. This way you can keep an eye on us and I promise to stay in the hotel and listen to your every order."

"Humph.." Mai had **NEVER** taken _orders_ well from him, and really only ever chose to follow the ones that _she _agreed with. He also knew that arguing with her would only cause a problem and put him in the dog house as she just wasn't going to listen to him. Oliver knew her well enough to know that she would just follow him and it'd be easier if they were together, and it would be nice to not be alone after seeing what he was sure was going to be something terrible.

Mai smiled a little seeing she'd won. "I'll go home and start the packing. Forward the details to my phone. It'll be good English practice for me." Mai picked up her bags and Eugene's carrier. As she reached the door her smile grew and she reached in her bag, and turned back to deposit his lunch on his desk. "Sorry I almost forgot." "Thank you, " he said eyeing his lunch. While he loved Mai and her tea an English style cook she was not. He truly hoped that one of the house hold staff made it or that it was Japanese. He was reward with a bento filled with onigiri and other things that Mai made quite well. He smiled. She really was too good for him, Mai would worry because she knew that on Tuesdays he had a very long day and would often skip his mid day meal choosing to work through it. It was becoming more and more frequent that she'd show up with something for him to eat. She would not leave him alone till he did in fact eat. He'd never tell her or anyone else how much he loved this but he had gone so far as to tell Bernard that his wife was to be allowed in and out of his office at any time she so wished.

"Hey, were in America is this Atlanta Georgia?" She said trying out the strange English words. He smiled. She really was trying quite hard to master the language.

" Atlanta is a city in the state of Georgia, on the east coast Mai, in the southern region. It's directly above the state of Florida so it's a fairly warm place as I understand it." Lin answered for him, speaking for the first time reminding Oliver that he was there.

"Florida? ISN'T THAT WHERE DISNEY WORLD IS?" She squealed in obvious delight. "OH HEY NOW I HAVE TO GO AND AFTER WE CAN GO TO DISNEY TO RELAX AFTER THE CASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NARU!"

Seeing the hope and joy in her eyes he nodded and his wife practically skipped out of his office to pack for them.

"Are you sure it's wise for Mai and Eugene to come? A transatlantic flight is quite long?" Lin asked him when his office was quite and Mai would be far enough away to not hear.

"I'm sure it's not Lin, but I can't tell her no. Plus.." he trailed off. Lin just smiled knowingly. What he couldn't say out loud was 'plus I don't want to be away from them. Not with the dreams he'd been having lately.'

"Ok Noll. Are you sure that _YOU_ can deal with this?" Lin looked at him with concern and Oliver just smirked at him.

"Worried about me Lin?" Lin chose not to answer that.

"We can leave at 5:15pm our time and be there 9:15am their time tomorrow they have two coach and three first class. Eugene is too young for his own seat and you or Mai will have to hold him. OR we can leave at 9:05pm tonight and arrive tomorrow evening at 7:07 am and all fly first class then as well." Lin watched Oliver smirking, already knowing what he'd say.

"Well, if Martin or _Madoka_ wants to come then they'll have to fly coach. I don't want to lose any time. Make the arrangements then go back. Meet at my home at," he glanced at his watch, it was 11:48 am. Not quite six hours till their flight. "at 2:45 pm, will that be enough time. Also, if you can please get the case files forwarded to my email. I'll review them during the flight."

"Of course. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Oh, and Lin, " he said as the Chinese man rose to leave. "You're not coming to Disney with us." He smirked to Lin who rolled his eyes and left a moment before Oliver began to eat his lunch. He had Bernard joined him and dictated a letter about his absence from his classes before he too left. 12:23pm. Hopefully he could spend some private time relaxing with Mai before the flight. He had a feeling that once they reached America it was going to be stressful for them to much beyond trying to keep up until the case was solved. He only hoped he could find Zachary Corsiglia before it was too late. He didn't know if he could live with himself if he failed.


	7. Chapter 6

**((here you go loves. hope it's good. i really hope i can do this thing in my head justice. Also, thanks for all your help finding that other story. I appreciate it. Enjoy and remember I don't own ghost hunt))**

When Oliver Davis took his seat on the airplane he promptly fell asleep. He'd been so exhausted for the past week he felt like he was going to pass out by the time he reached Heathrow. With Mai and Lin next to him, and Eugene cuddled to Mai he only meant to nap for a few minutes but found himself drifting into a dark dream.

He looked around and broke out in a cold sweat. It was the same as his last nightmare. He was outside a large house he didn't know. He was seemingly in the middle of no where. He was between two dark hooded men who each had a hold on one arm, seemingly dragging him to the front door.

Oliver balked, he didn't want to go through that door. He remembered what awaited him. As he tried to fight he heard Mai's high pitched scream followed by Eugene's unmistakable cry. He broke free from his captors and tore off towards the sound. As he fan into the entrance way he saw more hooded figures gathered round in a circle. Mai was crying clutching a screaming Eugene to her tightly.

"Mai!" She whips around to face him, her eyes wide with fear. He can see bruises on her cheek and blood running down from a cut on her forehead. His blood begins to boil inside of him, and he's enraged. Someone dared to lay a finger on _his _wife.

"Don't Naru, you have to get away from here. You have to run away!" He can't understand why she's trying to send him away till one of the hooded figures comes forward.

"Do you want to save your wife and son?" He looks at the figure and begins to gather his PK. He can hear Mai screaming, pleading with him to stop. "All you have to do is give us the power."

"Give you the power?" The genius is at a loss. What power, the PK? That's impossible. If he could have given it away he'd have done so years ago and been rid of the curse. It hadn't really ever done anything good and the paranormal had cost his brother his life in a round about way. He couldn't lose Mai and his son. He refused to.

"Surrender yourself" The voice boomed, the rest of the figures began to chant. "surrender, surrender."

"What do I have to do to save them?" He walks forward and places himself squarely between the leader and his family. He'll shake the house to pieces if he has to.

"NARU!" Mai screams and he whips around to see someone has grabbed her and is holding a knife to her throat.

"Mai!"

"Surrender" The leader booms. "Or she will be the sacrifice along with your son."

"Wait, stop. I'll do anything, let them go. I'll do anything you want once their safe." He can hear Mai begin to sob but she is released and shoved towards him. She stumbles into his arms. Eugene is still wailing between them. He leans down and kisses his son's head and then Mai. He takes a moment to savor her soft lips and when he opens his eyes he whispers to her. "I love you Mai. I love you both."

"Are you ready to surrender?"

* * *

The connection suddenly severed. Lin is shaking him awake. "Noll, Noll!"

"What Lin? How long was I out?" He blinks trying to clear his eyes. He glances to his side to see Mai and Eugene sleeping soundly along with most of the other passengers on the flight."

"Roughly seven hours. But that's not why I woke you. I felt a terrible evil Noll." Lin is looking at him expectantly. Oliver just shakes his head. he doesn't really have the answers his friend is seeking.

"I keep having nightmares..." He began telling Lin all about his strange dreams. In some he's seen his family sacrificed and in others he surrenders himself, but he always wakes up before he seeks what they do to him. Lin listens, his expression growing darker as he confides his terror to his friend. He's terrified this is a premonition, but that's more Mai's territory than his.

"It's possible someone is sending you these dreams, or they are a part of a larger curse. Meant to wear you down for whatever their goal is." Lin looks at him very seriously. "Are you sure you know what you're doing taking this case in America Noll?"

"There's a missing three month old child. How could I turn it down if there is even a chance..." He trailed off. Lin looked at Mai for a moment and seemed to understand. His features softened.

"He's not Eugene Noll." Lin said very quietly.

"No, but he's just as important to his family. I have to try Lin. Can I have the case files to review?" Lin wordlessly passes him his tablet that contains the downloaded information, including crime scene photos. He grimaces. He doesn't want to look. He doesn't want to see dead children. He knows he should look now though, with Mai sleeping so she doesn't accidentally see them. He knows she'd sob for the lost little lives and their families.

As he begins to read he doesn't notice the sun rising from outside his window.

* * *

Lin watches Noll with interest. It's been more years than he cares to count since he felt such and unrest in his powers. He knew that something evil was waiting for them in the colonies, but what he couldn't be certain. It seemed that it was focused on Noll and Lin knew that the way to get to the stoic young man was through his wife and son. They were the one chink in his armour.

In the past year he'd made amazing strides in accepting feelings and returning them. He actually smiled now and Lin did not want anything to happen that could damage that smile. He liked Mai and felt like Noll was his brother. Their son was very precious to him as well. He had been starting to think of his starting his own family. Madoka had been dropping some not so subtle hints and he suspected that if he didn't purpose soon she'd do it for him. He smiled thinking of his girlfriend. She loved Noll and his family as much as he himself did.

Lin only hoped that he could keep them all safe in America, find the lost child and get home as quickly as possible. Then he focus on finding a ring for Madoka. He sighed and leaned back into his seat trying to think of what type of curse could cause such terrible dreams.


	8. Chapter 7

**((Thank you and I do not own ghost hunt- just to answer a question they shared a bed, They had a joining room with their son, but didn't want to be that far, so he was in a bassinet in his room. He had gone to their bed and fallen asleep early.)**

As they started to circle the airport and began to make their decent Mai was filled with a sense of awed wonder. She had only ever ridden a plane one time before this and that was when Naru had whisked her off to London. Landing in America was much different. Everything about it was so green, and lush. America was the land of opportunity, new ideas, loud rock 'n roll music and fast food. She was so excited.

She turned to watch Naru and Lin and picked up her son so he could look out the window, should he want to. The baby kept his eyes screwed shut. She smiled gently and glanced at her husband. He was still deeply immersed in his case file.

When Mai had asked about the case he had refused to answer her and would absolutely not let her look at anything. She'd rolled her eyes at how protective he was over her. She was a grown woman after all. She'd be 21 years old soon. It would do no good to argue with him. Once Naru made up his mind, it was made up.

She had to smile at that. He'd set his mind to "getting" her and it had worked. As the plane landed and everyone began to disembark she grabbed him and pulled into a fierce kiss by his tie. She wished that they were in their private rooms, alone.

"What was that for?" He asked when she released him. She smiled at him and giggled.

"It had just been too many hours since I kissed you is all. I was having withdrawal." He smiled back at her and kissed her forhead before releasing her and reaching above to get their luggage. As Lin helped him they made their way to an American man, who was holding a sign waiting for them.

"Sgt Corsiglia?" Lin greeted the man. The man didn't smile, but Mai could see some of the tension drain from his face. From what little facts Mai could gleam his small son was missing. Mai didn't miss the way his eyes went to Eugene and he looked longingly at the little boy. Mai didn't know why but she snuggled Eugene closer; much to his delight. He cooed happily.

"Would you like to go to your hotel or the station first Dr. Davis?" The man asked and Naru seemed to consider it for a moment before he answered.

"Hotel, I'm going to get my wife and son settled then Lin and I will come to the station and get busy. I've already read through all the case material you sent me." her husband answered and she saw the policeman nod before he led them to a sleek black car. Mai was surprised to see it was already outfitted with a car seat.

"It's.." He began sadly and Mai only nodded before buckling her son in. He groused when he was separated from her warmth after so many hours but he quickly settled down as she and Oliver each took a seat beside him. Mai too was enchanted looking out the window. Atlanta was a beautiful place? So much greenery. Mai had always loved nature, it was the reason she'd spent countless hours in Luella's London garden.

Every so often Sgt. Corsiglia would point out a landmark but for the most part the ride passed in relative silence. As they made their way to the hotel, Mai didn't miss the glances that were aimed at her husband as he held Eugene to his chest. Mai knew that he wouldn't say it in front of the stranger but he didn't want to be away from his son. He hadn't wanted them to come, but Mai could not shake the feeling she'd gotten from Gene.

The man stayed in the lobby as they made their way quickly to the 3rd floor. Naru quickly passed her Eugene and moved the card through the lock and entered first. He walked around the room, seemingly checking it out as Mai took a step in. The hotel had provided a crib for Eugene per their request. Mai set Eugene down in the crib and walked over to her husband who was looking out the window, to the water park below. Mai's eyes lit up when she saw it and Naru was frowning deeply.

"Mai, could you please stay in the room while I'm gone? Please, for my sake or at least wait until Martin and Madoka arrive. Please, just promise me you and Eugene won't go any where alone." He had put his hands on her shoulders and was looking at her quite seriously. Mai swallowed and looked at him before she answered. Her own smile having bled from her face.

"Ok, Naru, but what's going on?"

"Mai, please just promise me." He seemed to be pleading now and Mai nodded before he drew her into his arms and held her tight for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm going to go to the station, but I've enabled our cells for international use. I have mind with me. Call at any point. Martin and Madoka will be here soon. Just stay in the room, ok?"

"OK, but I'm going to have to call for room service. " He seemed to consider this for a few moments before he gave her a shaky nod that it was ok. He kissed her then Eugene goodbye and with that he left.

* * *

Lin was waiting outside of his room for him. Oliver put a do not disturb sign on the handle and waited for Lin to speak.

"I've put wards around everything, They should be fine Noll. What aren't you telling me" Oliver didn't answer and Lin didn't expect him too. He gave a 'Humph' as he put a ward on the back of the sign to set a protection on the door. "I'll leave a shiki here if you like. I'd know immediately if anything happened." Oliver didn't even consider this he nodded immediately.

The two men made their way to the lift and took it down to the lobby where a rather harried looking Sgt. Corsiglia was waiting for them. When he saw their approach he seemed to relax a little bit. Oliver didn't felt the pain coming off the man in waves. He was deeply troubled as he himself would be if it was Eugene missing.

"I'll take you both to the station, if there's nothing else you need here?" He seemed to question.

"That'll be fine. My father and research assistant Madoka Mori will be arriving later today. Don't worry they've arranged for a car service. If there is anything supernatural about this case, or if the killer left anything behind we'll find it." He told the man who had fallen in step beside him. The man absently nodded. "How long has he been gone?"

"Fifty two hours."

"And no one saw anything?"

"My wife, she was knocked out.." He trailed off. Oliver nodded and felt a lump in his chest. The bloody dreams were getting to him. He yawned loudly earning him a strange look from both the other men.

"Jet lag, I'll be fine." Sgt. Corsiglia seemed to accept the answer much more quickly than Lin did but his friend wisely said nothing. As they all got back into the car Oliver wished he wasn't leaving Mai and Eugene alone. He tried to shake the worry that had been growing since the dreams had started a week ago. If he had to guess they were going to get a lot worse before they got better. He glanced at the clock. A few more hours and Martin and Madoka would be there and Mai wouldn't be on her own.

As they arrived at the station Oliver noticed the tight faces on the other officers as the Sgt. ushered them towards the Chief's office. No doubt reacting to the horror that had struck one of their own. On the ride over Jason, as he had insisted being called, had told them that every detective had been pulled to work the case, even from other precincts. The usual psychics weren't able to help and Oliver knew that there was much more going on here than he was being told or what had been written down.

He glanced at Lin as they reached the door that had simple lettering, it merely said 'Chief of Detectives'. Lin lifted his shoulder in a small shrug and Oliver felt himself slipping into his trade mark smirk before he forced his face to go blank. He followed Jason Corsiglia inside.


	9. Chapter 8

**((so how's it so far? You getting into this? Thanks so much for reading!))**

The chief was everything Oliver expected him to be, down to his skepticism. Apparently Jason Corsiglia had used up quite a bit of favors to bring him in and more than his son was riding on him. The man's reputation and lively hood was as well. It was added pressure that he didn't need. Any researcher knew that outside sources could affect physic powers. He was going to have to try and find a place away from all this so he didn't pick up anything unintentionally.

"So, you think you can help us, huh?" The man before him said. "What makes you think that you'll have more luck that twenty three of the best detectives in the state of Georgia?" He didn't bother answering. It would be no use to lecture a pig. Lin instead answered for him.

"Dr. Oliver Davis has an exceptional track record. He's got a 100% closure. Do any of your detectives have such skills?" The chief grunted and eyed Oliver a bit too closely for his liking. He was anxious. He wanted to do his reading then get back to Mai and Eugene. He didn't like being away from his family in this strange family. He was on edge and slightly worried that it would cause problems when he tried to get a read on what was going on.

He couldn't voice his fears though. He had to stay strong. If anyone knew his inner struggle they'd tear him apart and not just his powers, his credibility, everything. It's part of the reason that Oliver Davis had perfected his blank stare. He leveled the full force of that stare at this chief now. The aptly named Chief Fly just glared back until he looked away. No one one against him.

"If this is all done, I'd like to get started on the job that I was brought here for. "

"Hmph, aren't you sure of yourself, Mr. I flew all the way from England, I'm a high and mighty psychic. You better do as advertised or you'll be out on your ass so fast your head will spin." No Lin was getting upset. He started to speak before Oliver eyed him and shook his head. It wasn't worth it. The man wasn't just skeptical. He was afraid and that fear was manifesting it's self as anger. People were too predictable.

"Get them out of here Corsiglia. Show them what you need to, but don't come crying to me when they can't find your son. It's hard police work that'll crack this case." He smirked and Oliver paid him no mind as he followed the Sergent out of the office.

* * *

Mai paced her room. She was bored. She was bored and lonely. She wanted to go swimming. Atlanta was hot, much warmer than England. She missed Japan. It had gentler seasons. It rains too much in England..perhaps one day she can go home. She missed Ayako and Bou-san, Yasu, John and Masako. They emailed and called often, but it's just not the same.

She cast another glance out the window. ' Silly Naru, with his silly promise..but still I promised him' she thought. As she was about to go to their computer and see if she could Skype with her friends she heard a sudden knock. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she warily made her way to the peep hole. She was greeted by Madoka's smiling face.

"Open up Mai, the Calvary's here!" Mai threw open the door and put her arm's around a laughing Madoka's neck. The older woman just laughed. "Don't tell me Naru's got you locked up in here all by yourself?"

She nodded. "It's just been Gene and I, he left for the police station a few hours ago." She answer and she heard Gene begin to stir. He let out a small sound to signal he was awake and wanted her attention. Mai picked him up and cuddled him before grimacing. "And now he's got a dirty diaper."

Martin came in behind Madoka and they shut the door. "Mai my dear, when your done lets get you out and about. I'm sure Noll won't mind if we're both with you." Mai felt herself instantly brighten. While she really wanted to be with Naru the next best thing was his father and mentor.

"Oh what a great idea. I'll just go drop my stuff in my room!" Madoka squealed. Mai never failed to smile when Madoka was around. She was just such a lively person. Mai nodded.

"Yes, I'll just let him know,"she said finishing up with changing her son who seemed to be much happier for it. Martin smiled.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then my dear." With that Martin and Madoka left. Unsurprisingly Naru's phone went straight to voicemail. She left him a message and gathered up Eugene and their bags and went to wait outside of the room for her friend and father in law.

* * *

Oliver found himself sitting in a small room with boxes of gathered papers, photos and what he could only hope were some items he could read and get a clear picture of what they were dealing with.

"Can you try this first?" Jason Corsiglia said, pulling a bag marked evidence from a box. It contained that a small blue blanket that had little paw prints on it. Eugene had something similar. He frowned deeply. He didn't want to know if the little boy was dead, but he really had to help this father.

"Of course," and with that the other man glanced and Lin who only nodded and took a seat. As he watched the police man pulled a silver pocket knife from his pocket and slit the evidence seal. He handed Oliver the blanket with no preamble and for a moment all he could do was feel how soft it was between his fingers. He wished he wasn't here. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he couldn't put the blanket down to answer it. He focused his will and was thrown into a different place.

It was a soft blue room. There was a red headed woman humming softly to a small baby, he figured it was probably Zachary Corsiglia The mother got up and set her son in the crib, and wound the mobile over his head. It made small little stars spin and the light from the center cast larger star shaped. The woman turned her head sharply at the sound of broken glass.

"Jason? Is that you? Are you home?" No answer. Oliver noticed that her breath caught and she trembled slightly. As she walked out of her son's room a figure appeared behind her in the hallway. She screamed as a needle was jabbed into her neck and black clad arms grasped her from behind. She slumped to the floor and the black figure moved into the baby's room. He picked up Zachary Corsiglia and ran from the home to a waiting car. He was placed carefully in a seat.

From what Oliver could whomever grabbed the small boy was taking care not to harm him. He relaxed just a bit as he saw that no harm was yet coming to the baby. He stayed with the baby and then everything shifted.

He saw _that _house. He broke out in a cold sweat. The house from his dreams loomed before him and he watched as the black clad figure handed the baby off to a hooded person. The baby was taken inside and set in a crib for his safety. No one had yet moved near the baby.

"And so it begins again, the cycle to find the power. In ten days time the power will be ours by sacrifice!"

He felt Lin shaking him. He tumbled out of the vision and gasped for air. He was shaking even after Lin had removed his hands.

"Noll!" Lin's voice held urgency. "What the hell did you see?"

"A large house, surrounded by fields. Hooded people.." he didn't miss how Lin's eyes narrowed at that. "He's ok, they aren't going to hurt him until the 10th day. They are caring for him." Jason Corsiglia exhaled and Olive slumped down into the near by chair. "Please, allow me a moment sir." He watched as the man left the room and once the door was shut he turned to Lin who was watching him expectantly.

"The same ones?" Was all he said and Oliver nodded his ascent before leaning back and closing his eyes. He missed Mai very much right now. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his mobile. The call he missed was from Mai. He typed in his pass code and listened to her happy message about sightseeing with Madoka and Martin. They'd be able to keep her safe, right?

"Madoka's here with Martin." A smiled ghosted on Lin's lips before he pursed them.

"We need to figure out who these hooded figures are. And soon Noll."

"I know Lin. I know"


	10. Chapter 0

**((Thank you for all your kindness. I appreciate it a great deal))**

After Noll had read about half of the items Lin had insisted he stopped. The young man was totally exhausted physically. If he kept going Lin was certain that he'd end up in the hospital. He'd be of no use to anyone if that happened. He knew that Jason Corsiglia was desperate but he couldn't allow Noll to compromise his health. It was his job to protect him at all costs.

As Noll slumped against the window in the car he knew he'd made the right choice. Had he let him keep going; as he was certain his young friend would, the result would be quite different. Not many people knew the depth of emotion that Dr. Oliver Davis kept under wraps. There weren't many people in his inner circle. Certainly Mai and Eugene, Lin knew were. Martin and Luella, himself and Madoka and Gene. The rest were all pumpkins to him for the most part.

Lin knew that his friend was taking this case to heart so much because of the similarities between his own son and Zachary Corsiglia. If Lin had had his way they'd have just shipped the objects to England but he knew that that would be out of the question to Noll. It would lose time. He had been surprised that Mai and Eugene had been allowed to come, they were the chink in Noll's armor and anyone which to harm him would only have to look to them.

The dreams Noll had been having were bothering Lin a great deal. What type of power could cause such nightmares across the ocean. It was certain that more than just Jason Corsiglia and the police wanted Noll here, in America. He'd have to consult with Madoka and possibly his grandfather for more answers.

One thing was certain though. Lin would do everything to keep everyone safe.

* * *

Mai was enchanted with all the lush greenery. Madoka was laughing as they strolled through the streets on Atlanta. She was feeling a bit more light hearted than she had since before Gene's cryptic warning. Martin would eye the guidebook and spout off history about each area they explored as they reached it. Mai had been surprised that America held so much history. She had always thought it was a land of newness. Looking around at the stately buildings and Manors, the large stone columns and beautifully manicured gardens she realized that her initial thoughts were very wrong. America was beautiful.

She wondered if Florida would be as nice. It was so warm here. Eugene was smiling in his harness around Mai's chest. She kissed his head before she turned to Madoka.

"You know what we need to do while were here, don't you?" Madoka's grin grew to megawatts. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Shopping!" the older woman squealed to Martin's surprise. He looked at his daughter in law and colleague and knew he was hopelessly outnumbered and he readied himself to give his credit cards a work out. The two ladies squealed in delight when he nodded to let them know it was ok and they dashed to the shop windows near by before settling on what appeared to be a clothing story that catered to small children. The ladies ooed and awed over the small clothing and dressed up the little boy like here were a little doll.

"Oh Naru's going to be so upset, but look how cute he is in this little suite!" Mai showed Martin happily. The older man just nodded at her enthusiasm and smiled to encourage her. Madoka thrust a little driving style hat upon his head. The baby furrowed his brow in confusion and as it's mother and Madoka held up all manner of strange pieces of clothing

The girls went from store to store adding bags to Martin's already laden arms and Mai even bought Naru a gift. A shirt so blue it matched his eyes. She couldn't wait to see him wear it. She smiled happily like she didn't have a care in the world. For a few hours Mai forgot the troubling dead children and the dreams. She felt lighter as they all climbed in a cab to return to the hotel.

* * *

As Oliver picked his way through the lobby. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his wife and go to sleep. Using his gifts had left him more worn than normal. He was literally dragging one foot in front of the other to keep from passing out. Lin stayed beside him saying nothing. The older man wasn't one to waste his words. Gene had once said that Lin was the most economical speaker he knew. He never said anything in ten words if two would do.

Oliver respected Lin's bluntness. He also had a deep respect for the man's abilities. Lin was a powerful sorcerer turned academic. He spoke only once of the training he'd received from his grandfather but Oliver knew that Lin hed a deep reverence for the man. Perhaps he should ask Lin to talk to him for guidance

As they entered the lift to go to their rooms Lin suddenly stiffened. He seemed concerned.

"What is it Lin?" He knew that if something had ruffled the usually steadfast Lin it was something important.

"The wards have been disturbed. It's not a spirit but someone has entered our rooms."

"Is Mai and everyone?" The question hung in the air.

"They aren't here. My shiki still watches over them." Oliver could only nod his relief apparent.

He eyes his friends and as the doors opened they gave each other a brief nod before exiting. The hall way was empty as they made their way to his room. The sound of a flurry of activity inside.


	11. Chapter 10

**((things are getting interesting, huh? I wonder who's in their room since they hung a do not disturb sign...))**

As Mai saw their hotel area on the horizon she smiled hoping her husband was there. Perhaps they could have dinner outside? She really hoped so. While the day with Martin and Madoka had been fun but she really wanted to spend time with her husband. As the hotel loomed before them she noticed they weren't slowing down.

"Excuse me, sir, there's our hotel." Martin patiently pointed out. He was first and foremost a gentleman. The driver glanced in his rear view mirror and smirked. He hit the luck button and Madoka frowned.

"Did you hear him, that's our stop driver!" She was pretty indignant about it. Mai looked at her companions and took in Martin's furrowed brow, Madoka's wide eyes. She was using her hand to beat against the glass and began to frantically hit the door. She hit the glass partition her screams falling on deaf ears. They sped past their hotel. It started to disappear in the distance. Mai was getting very scared. She'd never faced a human threat like this.

Martin was throwing his weight against the door handle in an attempt to try and open the locked handle. Eugene began screaming. Everyone in the back seat was frantic. Mai fumbled in her purse for her phone. She hit the redial button hoping that Naru would answer this time.

As it run she got more and more frightened. 'Answer, Answer' she willed the phone. She gripped the phone so tightly that her knuckles stood out stark white. Everything in the back seat was a flurry of activity. The drive seemed nonplussed about it.

* * *

Lin put a silent hand on Noll's shoulder to keep him from going first into the room. He might be the strongest pk user on the planet but he had no training in hand to hand combat. More than once he'd tried to teach the kid how to at least defend himself. He would always roll his eyes and return to his reading. Lin wondered if he was regretting that now.

They crept against the wall toward the door. They heard things being thrashed around violently in the room. Absently he felt his shiki begin to stir but he couldn't focus on that right now. There was a clear and present danger right there. He bade them to wait.

Lin pushed open the door and a man stood by the dresser, emptying Eugene's small suitcase by dumping it upside down. When he saw Lin he smirked.

* * *

Oliver was watching a bit incredulously as the man looked first and Lin then smirked when he saw his face. He seemed to know it. Lin took a step forward, probably to rush the intruder but he pulled a long pistol from his coat with what Oliver could only assume was a silencer on the end of it. Where were Mai and Eugene? He hoped to tell they were still out and not cowering in the bathroom or already having been subdued.

"Now hands up gentleman." They had no choice but to comply. Oliver was trying to formulate a plan. Perhaps he could blast the gun away with a controlled burst of power? As he called his energy while slowly raising his hands he saw Lin doing the same. 'Perhaps I should leave this to Lin.' He only hoped that Lin knew what the hell he was doing.

The whistle cut through the air and the bursts of light seemingly shot out of nowhere. The intruder was stunned for a moment. As the shiki tried to form a ring around him he turned and shot the window three times in a short burst of bullets. He grabbed the desk chair and threw it, shattering the glass. Without looking back he ran and jumped out of the window. He hit the ground running, although Oliver had heard him yell when he landed. Perhaps he'd been hurt and this would slow him down?

He turned to survey first his friend then the room. Everything was strewn about. He calmed down. It didn't seem that Mai and Eugene had been there. He looked at Lin who was also surveying the damage.

"So, what do you supposed he wanted?" He said breaking the silence. He was smirking. This was getting very strange. Lin shook his head, he was obviously working through his own conclusions. He felt his silenced phone vibrate in his pocket. As he picked his way around the room he saw it was Mai.

"Mai, Where are you guys?"

"Naru!Help! The cab" Static. "Passed hotel" Static. Eugene wailing. Madoka yelling curses and Martin seemingly losing his cool. While Madoka being upset really didn't ruffle him, hearing his stoic father. The line went silent.

"MAI!" He looked at the blank screen and hit redial. He paced towards the door as he waited for her to answer. When she didn't he hit redial again. Again her voicemail. He redialed again. Again nothing. To hell with this. He called Sgt. Corsilgia's direct line. He'd stored it while at the police station.

"Now they have my wife and son. Get over here NOW!" he didn't bother to say anymore, just hung up. "Any idea where they went?"

"My shiki is following them out of the city. Oliver, it's going to be ok. They aren't hurt. We'll get them back Oliver." He just looked at Lin and wondered just what in the bloody hell was going on here.


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh** I had this all written and then it just vanished..i was really happy with out it turned out too. Hopefully this one is close to as good. As always all reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks!))**

To call a tsunami a large wave was an understatement. To say that Dr. Oliver Davis was upset about his wife and son being missing along with Madoka and his father was an understatement of epic proportions.

As Lin watched his charge was pacing outside of their room. He would wear a hole in the carpet if this continued. Not that Lin was in any position to talk. He too was very upset, he was just doing a better job of holding it together. Although if He had a child that was missing he imagined he'd be in much the same state as his young friend. Lin knew that he was deeply regretting having allowed them to come.

He was watching the police forensic's team trying to pick through the wreckage of Noll's room for clues. He doubted there would be much to find as the intruder had been wearing gloves, but you never know. _This _was certainly not his area of expertise. He was more focused on trying to calm his agitated shiki. Their compatriot was out there, that much he knew. It was the where that alluded him.

The people who had taken their friends and family were also quite skilled with magic. His shiki wasn't destroyed. He could still _feel _it, it's location was just hidden from him. Lin suspected it was a spell meant to obfuscate the kidnappers and their targets but it was also keeping his other shiki from being able to find their other member. This was quite upsetting.

Lin had never felt such magic before. He was already trying to go through everything his grandfather had ever taught him. He was desperately trying to think of a way to locate not only his shiki but everyone else. He had a feeling that if Mai and Eugene were not located safe very soon that Noll would be out for blood. He hadn't even been so shaken when Gene was murdered.

"I came as soon as I heard Dr. Davis, Mr. Lin!" Jason Corsiglia was pushing his was under the police tape. As the man came closer Lin was a flash of movement from Noll and tried to stop him. He hadn't been quick enough and now Noll had the young detective slammed against the wall with a vice like grip on his throat.

"Now, you are going to tell me everything Detective Corsiglia and you are going to tell me now. Right. Now! What haven't you told us yet!" Noll hissed, knocking Jason's head against the wall in an effort; Lin guessed, to drive home the seriousness of his point. This was not a request. Lin tried to pry him off and received a burst of PK for his trouble.

Jason Corsiglia seemed to consider him for a moment and then nodded. Noll kept him pinned for a heartbeat and then loosened his hold, taking a step back. His eyes were still narrowed dangerously and lin was watching the detective closely as well. he wasn't happy at the thought that information had been kept from them.

"This isn't common knowledge. You weren't cleared to know this.." the man started and Lin felt his stomach begin to churn. "The same thing happened twenty years ago. Their were eleven people taken in total..the final one was my brother." Lin stared open mouthed at the detective.

"How dare you keep this from us!" Noll began to yell. Lin laid a land on his arm and shook his head. It would do no good now and it would only upset the officers that had just begun to relax after his last outburst.

"I'll show you everything we've got, if you'll just follow me." Jason Corsiglia stood up straighter and righted his clothing. Noll wore a dark expression and Lin knew that his own face was a mirror of that. As they followed the man who had lied to them and brought them into this strange situation he laid a hand on his younger friend's shoulder. The paused for a moment and he looked him in the eyes.

"They are still alive, I can tell that much and while afraid they aren't hurt." Noll's shoulders relaxed a fraction but he didn't speak to Lin, only nodded as they once more followed Jason Corsiglia.

* * *

As Mai watched the miles growing between the city and their cab from the rear view window and held Eugene to her chest. The baby and quit wailing but was still quite fussy. She watched her companions. Madoka was angrily eyes the driver, having given up her tirade. Mai could only imagine what the older woman was thinking.

Martin on the other hand was watching everything. His keen eyes seemed to be taking note of everything they passed. Mai was feeling unsettled and she knew that Eugene was picking up on that. She tried to keep track of everything she saw in her head, but quickly gave up. There was just fields as far as she could see.

As if the driver had read her thoughts he abruptly turned off of the main road down what appeared to be a dirt one. The dust went flying as he sped along. As the large house came into view she noticed that she wasn't the only who was in a state of shock.

Martin's eyes and had widened as had Madoka's. They were all shocked to see a huge plantation house with large while pillars out front. When the car eased to a stop Mai felt a wave of evil wash over her. It was coating her skin, but that wasn't what made her break out in a sweat. Standing between the white pillars were several figures in hooded robes. Mai was unable to see their eyes, but she didn't want to get closer to them.

As the automatic locks were disengaged Madoka was yanked from the car by her hair. Her friend was shrieking in anger and pain. Mai felt new tears well in her eyes. Martin was beside her valiantly trying to hold his door shut, but he was quickly out muscled. He was also pulled from the vehicle.

Madoka was half bent over and grabbing at the hand that was holding her hair cruelly. Martin had tried to fight his way through but he'd been forced to his knees. A figure wearing a darker robe than the rest stepped forward and looked at her. Even though Mai couldn't see his face; and she just felt it was a he, she knew his attention was trained on her.

"Mrs. Davis, if you'll please join us I can assure that no harm will come to any of you. I give you my word." The southern voice drawled. It was the same accent that Mai had been hearing every where that they had gone today. She loved the musical quality of how people spoke here.

"DON'T DO IT MAI, RUN!" this from Madoka who was hurling obscenities at the figure holding her.

"How do you know my name?" She trembled but followed. She didn't want to be handled so roughly as Madoka. She had to protect her son. She held the baby to her chest and the man gave a small laugh.

"I assure Mrs. Davis, your son and companions will be fine if you cooperate. Now shall we?" The man gestured towards the imposing front door and Mai had no choice but to go. As she went Martin was righted and Madoka's hair was released. "Now Mrs. Davis, are you hungry or thirsty after your journey?"

As Mai made her way through the door way she looked around at the grand entrance room. A large marble floor swept out before her. In the center darker marble stood in stark contrast in the center. It swirled in an elaborate design. As Mai watched the figures released her father in law and friend were released and the door behind them was barred. Mai turned to look at the figure she assumed was the leader of this bizarre group.

"What do you people want?" she said trying to find the proper English words.


	13. Chapter 13

**((for those of you who felt cheated by the proposal in changes I have written a fluffy one shot called will you. I hope it satisfies you. Thank you all for reading.))**

Mai looked around the room that she and Madoka had been sealed in. Martin had been seperated from them. There was a single large bed and two cribs in the room. On the floor sat an almost full box of diapers and wipes. Another small baby, who Mai assumed to be Zachary Corsiglia, was in one of the cribs. When Madoka had hit the door and windows in frustration he'd woken up wailing.

Mai's heart was breaking for the little boy. She handed off Eugene to Madoka and scooped up the baby. When she cuddled him to her heart the baby calmed down and began to coo. At least she could do this much for him. As she looked around the room she noticed that it had been well planned. The cribs were clean and bed made. The windows were permanently sealed from the outside, so there was no hope of escape. The door had also been bolted on the outside and from the sounds of it guards had been posted.

She could hear Martin calling for her through the wall.

"We're here Martin, We're ok! Can you hear me?" Mai called. When the older man affirmed he could hear her she relaxed. Everyone was ok now she just needed to focus on getting out of here. She walked over to the window, setting the calmed Zachary Corsiglia in his crib on the way and peered out. They were facing the front of the house but try as she might she could not make out the main road.

That meant that they had to be quite a bit aways from it. She pulled out her phone again and once again saw it had no signal. She suspected that this wasn't normal and that the hooded figures were using something to dampen the signal. She hoped wildly that Naru would be able to figure out their location based on the last time she had a signal. She could still hear the panic in his voice.

If there was one thing that Mai was certain of in the world it was that Naru loved her and Eugene more than anything.

"It's no use, we're stuck!" Madoka gave an exaggerated sigh. Mai had already known as much. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was desperately trying to fall into a dream and talk to Gene, get a clue about what was going on. As she closed her eyes she prayed that Naru would find them soon.

* * *

Oliver had held piece after piece of bloody, torn clothing. The things he saw had left him deeply upset. He'd experienced six painful deaths in a rom. Lin had tried to stop him but he wouldn't hear of it. He needed a clue to find his wife and son.

"This child had her throat slit. She was bled out and the symbols were carved into her skin post mortem." Jason Corsiglia only nodded at him, he took that as a sign to continue. "There were several hooded figures. She was laid on an altar and bled out. There is a basin to collect the blood and they raise it to their God. They are trying to awaken something. It's an offering to them.."

This wasn't good. Any god that required blood to be summoned was not a benevolent one. They were obviously trying to summon something very bad and needed either a great deal of power or blood to do it. That explained the children. Evil thrived on pure blood. This terrified Oliver.

When it came to purity there wasn't much more innocent than Mai and Eugene. On more than one occasion he'd though of Mai as his wide eyed innocent. He was hoping that they had the same ten days as the other victims, because if something happened to them it would get very ugly.

He shook his head to try and clear the imagery from his mind. He couldn't afford to think like that. He had to focus. He had to find Mai and the rest of them as soon as possible.

* * *

Lin knew that Noll was pushing himself to the brink but he couldn't stop the younger man. Nor could he blame him. He was afraid as well. The task of notified everyone of what happened had fallen on him and he'd put it off for as long as he could.

Luella had sobbed on the phone and he knew that Martin's wife loved Noll and Mai as if they were her own blood. She also adored her grandson. He was happy that the woman was safe across the ocean, but he still had her call in some security.

Madoka's family had predictably been furious and wanted blood. He knew where Modoka got her fiery spirit. After he promised to find her whole he had the unenviable task of letting Ayako and Hoshou know about Mai and Eugene.

The two of them considered Mai to be a sister to them and were extremely protective. They had pitched quite a fit when the young couple opted to stay in London for a while after Eugen's birth. They had wanted Mai back in Japan.

Lin wished that they had listened because they would be safe now had they. It was no use worrying about it now. As he palmed his phone he braced himself to their anger.

When he outlined the situation to Ayako he hadn't been disappointed. The Miko had predictably been very upset. She along with her apostate monk husband had vowed to be on the first available flight to the states so they could help.

Lin didn't know what they could offer the investigation but he also knew that there was no way he could dissuade him. Much like Madoka, Ayako could be very singular minded.

He only hoped that they weren't coming out here for a tragedy. His shiki was still connected to him, but it was bound up by a strange power. It could only say that their friends and family were alive. It couldn't give him a fixed location. That meant who ever or whatever was behind their disappearance had a great deal of power.

As he looked back to see that Noll had picked up another item to try and channel, he hoped that the young man wouldn't put himself in the hospital from the strain. As he watched Noll settle into the vision of the past he picked up his phone and placed yet another long distance call. This time he was calling the only person in the world he knew that might be able to help him. As it rang he tried to think of what to say.

When the gruff voice picked up on the other end Lin wasted no with a formal introduction. He knew the other man wouldn't care about his lack of decorum.

"Grandfather, I need your help." When he received no response he took that as permission to continue. As he laid out the events of the past few days he could hear his Grandfather considering everything he told him..the older man had to know what was going on.

Because if he didn't, they were all in big trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

As Ayako Takigawa watched the clouds out her window she was lost in thought. As Hoshou had booked their passage to America she had called to the spirits of the trees. They assured her that her adopted sister and nephew were alive but much like Lin's shiki they too were blocked. She'd never had the elder spirits of the trees blocked before.

When her husband had tried to meditate on the issue he too found nothing but a faint beat of Mai's life line. While it was clear she was alive he couldn't follow her energy. It was then they packed their bags in silence. Their lips were pulled into grim white lines.

She wished that Mai and Naru had listened to her when she'd tried to get them to return to Japan. If they had then none of this would be happening.

Ayako looked out across the water below that was bathed in a beautiful golden from the rising sun. As she looked out across the Pacific below she remembered the last conversation she had with Mai, it was a few hours before she and Naru had set off for Atlanta. She remembered and prayed to the Gods above that it wasn't the last they'd ever have.

* * *

_"Mai honey, I want you guys to think about coming home. To Tokyo." She could hear Eugene fuss in the background and Mai shh him. When she answered Ayako could hear the smile on the other woman's face._

_"I'll talk to Naru about it. But London really is lovely, Plus! OH WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA! We're going to take our honeymoon." She giggled again and Ayako had smiled at the joy in her voice. "We've got to stop in Atlanta, Georgia so Naru can help with a case then on to Disney world!"_

_Ayako knew that it was a life long dream of Mai's to see the famous amusement park. She could hear her small nephew coo and Ayako ached to see the little boy again. As her own husband arrived home Mai had to excuse herself so she could pack. _

_Ayako had decided to wait to tell Mai her own news, until she had more time to talk. Afterall, she'd talk to Mai in a few more days. As she lovingly placed a hand on her abdomen she said goodbye to Mai and went to greet Hoshou. She'd wondered if Mai would be able to come to Japan to attend the birth as she had flown to London. _

* * *

When they'd changed flights in Las Vegas Ayako had finally given in to her exhaustion and nodded off for a few hours. While she slept he decided to try and familiarize himself with the crimes that had originally drawn the young couple to the foreign land. He searched set his laptop to search all murders in Atlanta over the past few weeks.

He had been surprised to see very little information on the ritualized murders that Lin had said Naru had been asked to assist on. He read through what little information that he could find.

He'd occasionally stop and watch Ayako in her sleep. While she was his heart, Mai was like a sister to him and he both knew that he and his wife would do anything to bring her home. He'd tried to talk her into staying home. He didn't want her put in harm's way. He smirked as he rubbed the lump on the back of his head that'd she'd given when she'd...calmly explained that come hell or high water she was going.

He almost felt bad for the kidnappers when Ayako found them. Almost.

When he stumbled on an older article about the anniversary of some similar killings. As he scrolled down he was dumb struck when he saw the photograph of the last person kidnapped twenty years ago. The person in the photograph, the last person kidnapped, was a dead ringer for Naru. A younger Naru, but still if he didn't know better he'd have sworn that the teenager in the photograph was Dr. Oliver Davis a few years ago.


	15. Chapter 15

**((thank you for all the kind reviews. It means so much. I'm glad you like the story. Also if you're interested I have a serious of short one shots a-z of spr. If you have any prompts or suggestions I'd appreciate it. And no it wasn't Eugene. i just looked like him and there's a reason but all in good time. ))**

When Lin saw the picture of Sgt. Corsiglia's late brother he had been shocked. Had it not been for the fact he knew the file was roughly twenty years old and Noll had only been two years old when it was taken he'd have sworn it was his friend. The resemblance was striking.

He leaned back in the chair and tried to stretch his tall frame while he waited for Noll to return from the meeting with the detectives on the case. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the hum of his shiki.

All five of them were unsettled and moving around him to form a barrier.

To keep what out he wasn't quite sure. They were only reacting to evil that could be felt. Lin was sure that anyone who had even the slightest bit of psychic talent in it's radius could feel it. It was radiating out like the heat from a freshly forged sword. He could still 'feel' Madoka, Mai, Eugene and Martin's life lines. They were still all strong, but he could discover little else. He was feeling useless and it wasn't a feeling he liked. He had never been in love before Madoka and the idea of losing her terrified him.

He knew that Noll was feeling the same thing by three. His wife, son and father; adopted or not, were all very important to him. There weren't many people that were in his inner circle. When Gene had died it had injured something inside of Oliver and only when he was with Mai did the young man seem to be happy. If they died..no he wouldn't think like that. They'd find everyone. They had to.

When he opened his eyes he glanced at the styrofoam cup of cold coffee and grimaced. He wasn't a fan of the drink to begin with and the disposable cup had done little to improve it.

He could hear a woman yelling outside the room he had been sequestered in in English and Japanese.

Ayako. Lin glanced at the clock. It had been roughly twenty four hours since he's spoken to the Takigawa's and it appeared they had rushed here. He sighed and went to defuse the situation before the doctor/miko got herself arrested on foreign soil.

* * *

Oliver heard Ayako Takigawa shrieking in the hallway and knew that this wasn't good. Her husband was trying to calm her but it wasn't working. She was causing quite the scene and demanding to speak to whomever was in charge of the investigation into Mai and Eugene's disappearance.

When he went to go see her he could see that Lin had also come to try and throw some water on the situation.

"Calm down Mrs. Takigawa, or these men will arrest you." She turned to him with murder in her eyes.

"This is all your fault Naru! I"ll never forgive you if something happens to either of them! This wouldn't have happened if you had just come home to Japan!" She was turning red and tears caused her mascara to run. She looked like a rabid raccoon.

"Don't you think I know that already!" He yells. He was seriously loosing his ability to control himself. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Oliver was always self assured. He never admitted defeat.

He turned on his heel and walked back into the evidence room to try and see if he could read more of the objects from the victims.

* * *

The apostate monk looked at his pseudo brother in law and frowned. For Naru to be showing his fear told him exactly how desperate this situation was. If Mai and the others weren't found soon he had serious concerns for the other man's mental health.

He took Ayako's hand and led her outside. This pregnancy was wreaking havoc on her emotions. As soon as they hit the warm air she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He ran a soothing hand over her hair and whispered words of love. Trying to reassure not only her but himself.

"What if we don't find them? What if we have to identify their bodies Hoshou?" She sobbed harder. He pursed his lips in a white line.

"Naru's going to find them Ayako. Have you ever known him to fail?"

"They wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for him!"

"That's not fair Ayako and you know it. He was trying to find a little boy." He cupped her face in his hands and then looked meaningfully at her abdomen. "How would you feel if it was our child taken, would you have wanted him to come?"

When she didn't answer he knew that she had gotten his point. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Let's go see if we can do anything to help, ok Priestess?" He tried to give her a reassuring smile and she gave her own watery smile back. They wove their fingers together and turned to go back into the station.

* * *

After what seemed an eternity the door to their makeshift prison opened and both Mai and Madoka jumped to their feet. Each woman clutched a child in their arms. Two women entered the room, their arms laden with trays of food and beverages.

Despite her objection she felt her stomach rumble in hunger. Whatever was under the lidded plates on the tray smelled really good. She was so hungry and needed to eat to keep up her strength but,it occurred to her that the food might be drugged. As if reading her mind, one of the women gave a beneficient smile and lifted the lid to reveal what Mai assumed was so me kind of roasted beer with vegetables.

"Yankee pot roast," The smiling woman explained and then without any further preamble picked up a fork and took a bite of the meat, then the vegetables. She chewed the food slowly and swallowed. Then picked up the decanter of juice, poured a sip in the cup and took a large swallow. When Mai nodded that she got the point the women turned to go.

"What is it you guys want!" Madoka grabbed one of the woman's hands and when she turned to see why Madoka had gripped her wrist she quickly snaked her hand out and grabbed a handful of the woman's hair and shook it violently. The baby in her arms watching the entire scene. Mai wished that the little ones were shielded from this

"TELL US WHY WE'RE HERE!" The other woman was still smiling despite being in what Mai assumed was a very painful position.

"The magic. Once we have it we can raise him." The smile never leaving her face she looked at Mai. "You're husband has more magic then he can ever use. He'll give it to us to get you back. Then he will walk the Earth once more." Madoka's mouth fell open and Mai knew that she was gaping as well.

"Psychokinesis isn't magic! Oliver's power isn't some sort of mystical force!" Madoka yelled.

"He has so much magic..we felt it across the world. He's what our lord needs to be brought forth. Once our lord drinks his magic nothing will be able to stop him." The woman who wasn't being held told them. She too had an eerily peaceful smile on her face.

Madoka's hostage seized the moment of surprise and pulled away from Madoka, leaving her friend holding a handful of her hair. Mai was still in shock. Both women left, still smiling. The one who's hair had been pulled from her scalp didn't seem to be in the slightest bit of pain. While she wondered what the hell was going on her stomach growled again and the babies, smelling the food fussed.

Picking up a bottle that had been prepared for Zachary Corsiglia she handed it to Madoka and then sat on the bed next to the tray of food. She picked up a clean fork and started to eat this 'Yankee pot roast'. Despite the conditions of it's delivery Mai found the food very good and ate it ravenously.

As she finished her plate she tried to consider why people would assume Naru had magic. She remembered a time, when they had fallen into the sewer that she had made a similar mistake. As if reading her mind Madoka began to speak.

"People always try to explain away what they can't understand by saying something is mystical or magical. We have to get out of here Mai. We can't let Noll come here. These people mean to kill him." Mai felt stricken and her throat tightened. Her eyes felt heavy and she knew she was leaning back. As she started to drift off she heard Madoka call her but she sounded so far away. 'Not the time Gene' she thought crossly as the dream towed her under.


	16. Chapter 16

**((Thank you.))**

"Gene!" Mai shouted seeing the specter of her brother in law. He turned to her and gave her the saddest smile. As Mai looked at him she felt as if something was out of place. This looked like Gene, but the eyes..they were the right color but they didn't feel right.

"Who are you?" The not Gene closed his eyes and bowed his head. Mai took a step closer only to feel a soft hand on her shoulder. When she turned around the real Gene shook his head. He was frowning. As Mai watched the dream shifted and she saw the foyer of the house she was currently imprisoned in.

The Not Gene was there too. He was surrounded by the hooded figures who were chanting in a language that Mai didn't understand. To Mai's shock she saw him start to glow, much like Naru did when he reached inside for his PK. Mai tried to scream as she saw a figure come up behind him. Mai knew it was no good, but she still screamed when the teenage copy of her husband and his brother had his throat slit.

The boy before her fell to his knees and as Mai watched the hooded figure raised his hands and the floor started to shift. An altar impossibly appeared out of the marble and the dying boy was slumped forward on it. His blood ran in the culverts that had been cut into the altar and down to the floor. As Mai watched the blood separated from the body began to glow. It was no longer bright red but a strange blue color.

The blue blood spread out on the floor filling the culverts that Mai now knew were carved for this purpose. The blood ran forming a strange glowing symbol. The chanting was getting louder and the hooded people raised their arms as their voices rose. When the symbol was completely filled with the blood from the now dead boy Mai felt a tear running down her face for the life of the boy she didn't even know. No one deserved to die like that.

The figure that had slit the boy's throat walked to the center of the intricate symbol that was glowing bright blue. She could hear a grumble that seemed to come from no where. The figures all went silent and the man in the center began to speak. It was a language Mai didn't know but somehow, it made sense in her head.

He was calling forth something. The blue glow became black and the floor shook more. The hood fell away from the man who stood on the symbol which was now pulsating. She looked desperately at Gene who shook his head. The man looked like an ordinary man. Brown hair and eyes. He wasn't the type of person Mai expected to be a cold blooded killer.

"I call you forth my God. Allow your power to fill this humble vessel. Allow me to be the vessel of your rebirth!" The man fell to his knees suddenly and let out a scream that was filled with pain. As she watched his skin began to bleed and he screamed more, clawing at his eyes. Mai wanted took away from the macabre scene but felt compelled to watch. She couldn't turn away.

She saw a sourceless wind sweep through the room and heard a growl.

"The vessel is unworthy! I need more magic." Then everything stopped. The killer was dead, his body wasted away to nothing. His blood pooled on the floor around his body in some kind of sick halo.

"Don't le the darkness eat the light Mai." Was all Gene said before Mai woke up to her son's cries.

* * *

When Noll had finally passed out Lin glared at Jason Corsiglia with barely concealed contempt. The man had the sense to look ashamed of himself and leave the room. Lin felt for a pulse and was comforted when he felt it strong and regular beneath his fingers. Just exhausted then.

Lin was tired too. He had meditated for hours to try and feed his shiki the power they would need to find everyone, but it was useless. Whomever had cast this spell was too strong. He sighed knowing that Noll would resume his readings when he awoke.

He went to find the Takigawa's who were camped out in the another evidence room. Ayako had refused to leave and none of the police men seemed suicidal enough to try and force the Japanese Priestess.

He watched from the window of the room for a moment before as Hoshou hugged his wife and soothed a hand over her hair. How Lin longed to do the same to Madoka. This entire situation had thrown his feelings into stark contrast. He was very in love with his fellow ghost hunter.

He'd marry her if they found her. He'd marry her and do anything to keep her by his side. Not if, when he told himself. When he found Madoka and everyone else. Failure wasn't an option he considered.

As he entered the room both the monk and miko turned to see who had intruded on their private moment. Seeing it was Lin they both relaxed. Hoshou gave his wife a serious look and Lin could only wonder at the meaning behind it as she stared back her husband. Finally she sighed in resignation and looked at Lin.

"I think we and found a connection between the crimes twenty years ago the ones going on now?" Now this interested Lin. He raised both brows and waited for her to continue. "Everyone who was taken had showed some kind of psychic ability. Be it poltergeists, clairvoyance or the ability to channel the spirits. I think whomever is behind this is rounding up people with psychic abilities. They want the power they possess."

Lin gaped at Ayako as the pieces slid together in his mind. Noll was one of the most if not _the_ most powerful PK user on the planet. This wasn't good. Not only were these people being killed and bodies being drained but their powers were also most likely being harvested. He could think of nothing good that would require the power of so many psychics. While his mind raced Sgt. Corsiglia joined them carrying a box with a pizza in it.

"Peace offering?" He said, holding the box between them. Ayako frowned but her husband took the box and opened it to show a hot pizza inside.

"Tell me Jason, had your son ever shown any strange ability." He asked and the man looked shocked for a moment and then gave a slow nod.

"When he became very upset things would happen.." The man trailed off and Lin assumed that the small child was able to manifest poltergeist like activity.

"And your brother?" This time Jason wasn't as shocked.

"He could see things. Things he couldn't have any idea about." So he was clairvoyant. While the idea of psychic power running in a family line was extremely interesting and was worth looking into he had to put that on the back burner.

"These people are taking people who possess psychic abilities. Everyone who has been taken with the exception of Martin, Madoka and possibly Eugene possess some kind of power. I believe that these people are chosen for this reason."

The man just gaped at him and Lin knew that they were right.

"These people are being sacrificed."


	17. Chapter 17

**((sorry to keep you waiting, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it))**

Oliver opened his eyes to the sound of a slamming door. He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. The miko, oblivious to his state kept rambling on about something that began to take shape in his head. She was spitting out the Japanese words so quickly.

"...taking people with gifts...like yours...PK...ESP...MAI..! BEING SACRIFICED" That got his attention.

He looked at her and it all slid into place. The runes, the green tinted vision, the hooded figures. This was some kind of sick cult trying to call forth an ancient god. For eons people had looked at psychic gifts, spirits and things that couldn't be easily understood or explained away as evil or magical. It made sense to offer "magic power" to a "God". He felt sick. He knew that Martin and Madoka would most likely be safe if the people being used as sacrificial offerings were indeed those who possessed some kind of "power" but that also meant that possibly Eugene but _DEFINATELY _Mai were in danger.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME NARU!" Ayako huffed in irritation and stomped her foot. Had it not been for the gravity of the situation he would have actually laughed at her.

"I assure you, even the dead can hear you right now priestess. I was merely thinking about what you had just said. I have to admit, that's very good work. I think you've hit the nail on the head." He turned to search for Lin and frowned to see that the Chief of Detectives was standing next to the man he needed to speak with.

Oliver didn't like him and he knew that the feeling was mutual. The overweight man rolled his eyes with disdain before leveling him with he supposed was supposed to be an intimidating glare. This guy really had no idea what a menacing look was.

"Magic Powers! Psychics, Psychometrics! Ghost chasers! You're all a bunch of frauds! Tell me, Mr. HotShot Psychic, what did I eat today? Drink? OH HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME WHAT COLOR BOXERS I'M WEARING!" The man laughed as his joke and he saw Hoshou put a hand discreetly over Ayako's mouth before he glanced at Lin's face. Lin; to his credit, had maintained his poker face but Oliver couldn't help but smirk. The Chief who had not received an immediate answer was looking around the room and smirking. "What, no psychic powers now? If you're done fooling around and grandstanding _Doctor Davis_, go back to your hotel and wait for us to call you" the man sneered. "Tell you what, you go back to sleeping and writing books on mystical bogey men. My detectives and I, we'll find your wife and.."

The man was cut by Oliver's hand snaking out and grabbing him by the wrist. He held on tightly as he focused every bit of power he possessed. He saw the answers and so much more. He looked Chief Fly in the eye and couldn't keep his own sneer off his face.

"You had a cup off coffee and three egg sandwiches that your drowned in hot sauce from the lunch truck outside for breakfast. You also put not one but two shots of Irish whiskey into your coffee too 'Irish it up'. For lunch you've had several slices of pineapple and pepperoni pizza. You poured the bourbon you keep in the bottom of your filing cabinet into the cans of soda you drank to wash it down, all five of them. You also took another shot before you grew the balls to come in here and run your mouth" Chief Fly had grown silent and was regarding him warily Too bad that the man seemed to earn some respect too late. "Oh and You aren't wearing boxer shorts, but what you are wearing is red and if you say another GOD DAMN WORD ABOUT MY WIFE AND SON SO HELP ME I WILL TELL THEM WHAT YOU ARE WEARING AND I WILL TELL THEM AND YOUR WIFE THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR SO CALLED POKER NIGHT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" His voice was shaking with barely concealed rage. Lin laid a hand on his shoulder and the monk placed another on his other forearm. He let go of the offending man's wrist and turned away from him to let him know he was dismissed. His friends were watching him and so were a few officers who'd seen the little scene play out from the doorway. The chief sputtered a few times and turned as red as his undergarments. He turned around and walked over to the table he'd been working at throughout the day. He knew it was well after dark now.

A glance at the wall clock confirmed that it was almost ten at night local time. Was Eugene in bed? Had Mai been able to nurse him and snuggle him? Did he miss his baby duck blanket that he knew had been left in the crib waiting. Had Martin, Madoka and Mai even eaten? Were they safe..were they warm? His mind raced.

He could hear the chief skulk out and the whispering of officers in the hall. A few and chuckled behind their superiors back but most had fled knowing that it wasn't safe to tempt fate and bother him again. He closed his hands around the cold metal of the chair back. When Gene had been murdered he'd seen it. He'd been a world away but the truth that he'd never shared with anyone; even Mai, was that he felt it as it happened. When he picked up the shirt to borrow from Gene the vision had started out normal. He had _seen_ and _felt _his twin's murder. He saw as the haze of green spread across his vision when the tires back up over his brother's body. He had never felt so helpless before, not when his mother had died. Not when he'd been in an orphanage. Not even when he had the accidental vision of what had happened to Mai the night Gene's body had been dredged from the murky depths of the lake. Since he found out what had happened to his family and Madoka he felt worse than he had that day so many years ago.

The idea of losing his more of the people he loved, made it hard to breath. He couldn't.._wouldn't _lose them. He picked up the chair and slammed it against the brick wall. He heard the surprised gasps behind him but he had to do something or he'd explode. When the silver metal clanged to the floor he reached out with his pk and once again slammed the metal into the wall. Not once, not twice but three times till the metal was a shapeless heap.

"Noll!" Lin pulled him back to reality and he slumped forward leaning his weight against his arms at the table. He closed his eyes and thought about his wife and son.

He remembered the night he had first seen her after three years apart. He remembered the smile on her face when he made love to her for the first time, the way her skin had tasted, how her lips had felt against his. He could feel the warmth of her body next to his, and smell lilacs. He thought of how she'd make his tea for him since they'd reunited and laugh whenever he thanked her. He remembered the way she'd closed her eyes and hugged him in Luella's garden the warm afternoon he'd 'officially' purposed. He could picture the way she'd laugh and refuse to tell him if the baby she carried was a boy or girl. The way she looked at him when she walked down the aisle on their wedding day. He couldn't stop the unbidden visions. He could see how she looked covered in paint when she decided to paint their bedroom as a "surprise", she'd covered more of herself than the walls. How she looked when they had maternity photos done; he could still see her eyes closed as she leaned back into his arms. His hands settled on the swell of her body, he'd felt his child kick and they both smiled. That photo was on his desk, in a frame facing one of them a few hours after Eugene had been born. Sweat was plastered to her forehead and he was sitting next to her on the bed. Their son bundled between them. Ayako and Hoshou stood next to Mai, beaming happily. To his left stood Martin, Luella, Madoka and Lin. A nurse had taken the photo, Mai had complained she had been exhausted and looked frightful. To Oliver she'd never been more beautiful. Almost everyone in the world that mattered to him was in the photo. He could picture Eugene's gummy smiles, something his precious boy had only just started to do. He could see the wisps of chocolate-colored hair and deep blue eyes. Their son; Mai had remarked on more than one occasion, was the perfect marriage of their features. He thought of how he'd kick his legs and wave his arms happily whenever he'd see if father appear over him. How he'd reach for either of his parents if he spied them across a room, or the way he was fascinated by birds and butterflies in his grandmother's garden. How he reached his chubby arms out towards 'Gene's' fountain as it splashed water. The same fountain he'd help his father and brother install over a decade ago. They'd recently had a Saturday lunch in the garden and his son had spent the entirety marveling at the colors and song birds while Mai had laid her head in his lap. They all watched the clouds drift by lazily in the blue sky. That seemed so long ago. It had only been two weeks but it was before the dreams of blood and loss. Before this bone deep exhaustion and fear. Before he literally delivered his family to harm.

Oliver closed his eyes tightly against his memories and for the first time since the moments following his brother's murder a tear ran down his cheek. What if that's all they were now..memories. What if he never saw them again. What if _he _failed them and his family became just a memory.

Ayako; as if sensing his thoughts, came over and pulled him into a hug. He couldn't allow himself the luxury of falling apart and she seemed to know that. The priestess cried as he hugged her back. She cried for both of them. He closed his eyes and prayed that he'd find his friend and family alive.

If he didn't..if he failed them..He had no idea what he'd do.

He closed his eyes more tightly for a moment before he looked to his friends. He knew that Lin was waiting for his grandfather to call him back, the scion of the Kojou clan promising to be in touch shortly once he had a chance to do some things. When Oliver had asked what Lin had given him a _look_ before he dropped the subject.

He looked at Lin as if to ask if the older man had called and Lin gave a quick shake of he head. He paused on Hoshou and Ayako for a moment before looking to Jason Corsiglia.

"So, let's hear about your brother and son's psychic powers." The American nodded before he signed.

"Zack..Zachary..Whenever he'd get really upset things would..happen. Lights would flash. The tv would go off and on. Things would fall. My wife says special, that he'd been touched by God."

"And you, what do you think?"

"I think that I want my son back. Yeah, Ok, it scared me when He woke up crying and I didn't know what to do and the lights flashed till I figured out he was hungry. My three-week old son, he could float a bottle to him out of my wife's hands, but I was getting used to it. We had learned we just couldn't let him cry to hard. He once made his pacifier float from across the room. He's amazing Dr. Davis!"

"Your brother?"

"Max. He..he was always hearing things. My mom thought he was crazy. She kept taking him to doctors for pills, and therapies.. He swore he could see, he said he could see people. Ones who'd died. One time he swore that out grandmother had come to him and told him to tell our mom that she'd always be her little June bug. Grandpa called the next morning saying that she'd passed away overnight. After that mom pretty much checked out. She moved out three days later and never came back. He was eight, I was five. Our dad, he always believed him. Not that it mattered. He tried to help us. When Mom booked his mom came to live with us. She'd always be whispering with Max about something, but it seemed to help. I asked him once, what they talked about he told me that she was helping him to keep the bad ones away. I never got to ask him what that meant because Grandma came up and told us to go to bed. Two days later, he vanished on the way home from school. They round him almost two weeks later. His throat slit. He had the damn symbol carved into his chest. Then, it all stopped. No more killings. Everyone thought the nutbag went to jail on another charge or died. Till eight months ago.."

"Is your grandmother still alive?"

"Yeah, but fat lot of good that'll do you." Oliver raised a brow and Jason continued. "She's bonkers. Rambles on about seeing shadows and the like. She's been in a hospital for a few years now. Dad and I try to visit her a few times a month but I can tell it really hurts him."

"In the morning, you, your father, and the rest of us are going to go see your grandmother." His tone allowed for no argument and Jason Corsiglia watched him for a heartbeat for nodding. No one said anything else for a while, but they one by one left the room till it was just Oliver and Lin. When they were alone Oliver looked at his friend for a moment before he closed his eyes. He could feel himself falling, and feel Lin catch him as he fell to the floor but he was so tired he couldn't fight it.


	18. Chapter 18

**((please forgive the gap, I've had some personal stuff to deal with, but I think it should be over now and I'm going to try and get back to updating at my normal pace. I hope you enjoy!))**

Mai knew she was dreaming because she could see through the walls to the outlines of other people. She felt like she was floating above the floor and when she looked down she confirmed that she was, indeed floating. She figured i was time to try and explore, maybe if she was lucky she'd learn something she could pass to Gene As she made her way to the wall she had hear Martin's voice through she leaned against it and felt her self passing through.

To her great relief she phased completely through the solid surface. Since she first learned about astral projection she living in fear of only partial phasing and becoming imbedded in a wall or something like that. She smiled triumphantly as she made her way to where Martin was dozing on hs bed. He room was much like the one she was imprisoned in with Madoka and the boys. Distantly she heard Zachary Corsiglia cry and Madoka try to soothe him.

She looked at Martin and felt bad for disturbing him, but she had to know. She grimaced as her hand went through his shoulder. She focused for a moment to try and solidify her hand and placed it on her father in law's shoulder. When she met with resistance she shook him softly.

"Martin, Wake up!" she hissed as loud as she dared. She didn't want their captors to catch her. When he didn't wake she shook him harder. His eyes flew open and looked around panicked. Mai put a finger to her lips to try and quiet him and he nodded having immediately grasped what was going on.

"You never cease to amaze me my dear, my son chose so well." He whispered and Mai blushed, something she did not she could do in a non corporeal form.

"Marin, did you see anything or have you overheard anything that can help? I'm going to try and reach Gene and have him tell Naru where we are."

"No, nothing. Only the two young ladies who served me food a few hours ago. Please be careful Mai! I don't think it's safe for you to wonder in this place, even if you are only projecting." Mai nodded and phased through the next wall. She saw several plain beds, but nothing else of interest. She looked out the window, it wasn't sealed like hers was. As she tried to phase outside she felt a booming pain inside of her skull. Her vision went blurry for a moment and the pain was exploding behind her eyes.

The invisible barrier shuddered for a moment and Mai stepped back. Her head was still throbbing. She heard Eugene's distinctive cry and quickly made her way back to her son. When she went into the room she could see Madoka being restrained, her mouth gagged. The strange man held her son who was wailing.

He looked right at Mai, despite the fact that she should have been invisible.

"Mrs, Davis, I suggest you return to your body now, and no harm will come to your lovely companion or son." Mai's heart constricted and she dove back into her prone form as quickly as she could.

As she fluttered her eyes open she felt her head still booming from when she tried to pass through the barrier. The cloaked man handed Eugene to her and she clutched her sobbing baby to her chest. The men holding Madoka released her and left the room. As their leader went to the door he offhandedly commented.

"If I were you, Mrs. Davis I wouldn't try anything so stupid again. Just relax until Mr. Davis come to rescue you and enjoy our hospitality. You won't like the alternative." With that he left and she could hear the bolt being thrown.

"I'm going to gut them. I'm going to chop them into tiny pieces.."Madoka railed.

"I'm sorry Madoka, I didn't mean to put anyone in danger." Mai held her son tightly and tears began to spill down her cheeks. She tried to remain calm but seeing that man hold her precious son had really rattled her. "I just wanted to try and help.."

Madoka stopped her tirade and looked at Mai. She sighed and went over to the younger woman. Sinking down on the bed next to her she wrapped her arms around her younger friend. "It's ok, he's going to find us." Mai sobbed and Madoka began to cry as well. She really wished he'd find them soon. She was so scared.

* * *

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in the institutional seats. They were hard plastic and if had a say in it he'd never sit in such, but he didn't have a choice. He has to talk to Jason Corsigilia's grandmother and find out what the woman knows about what's going on.

He has heard countless tales of strong psychics becoming a bit unstable under the pressure or of their "loving" families not understanding what was going on and locking them away. Either way he hoped that the woman could shed some light what was going on and more importantly help him find his family and mentor. He looked around the room some more. It screamed institutional and rigid. Florescent lights were engaged in cages above their head. The chairs bolted to the floor and the heavy steel table jutted out from the wall it was attached to. A single clock adorned the wall, but it too was encased in a mesh cage to protect it. Their was a camera in the corner recording everything and the orderlies were just beyond the door. A single yell and they'd come running.

As he looked at Lin for the third time in as many minutes he could see the unrest in Lin's eyes. He knew that Lin was also as upset by what was going on. He'd had a terse call from his grandfather this morning who merely said that his cousin; the older man's current student, was already on a plane to them with the information and scrolls he'd need. When Lin has pressed the man he'd been hung up on. Oliver had been shocked at Lin's reaction. He actually had thrown his phone against the floor and shattered it. He'd never seen Lin not put together and he felt all the more upset for it.

As he waited he tried to work out in his head just what to ask the woman. He'd seen her medical records and knew that she was heavily medicated, but Jason Corsiglia had called the night before and asked that anything that would cloud her mind be not given to her until _after_ they'd spoken this morning. As he tried to formulate a plan in his head the metal door swung open.

He didn't know what he'd been expecting to see but Ruth Corsiglia was not it. She walked in calmly her hands folded in front of her, she had her snow white hair gathered into a bun at the base of her neck and her blue eyes sparkeled with intelligence. She wasn't your run of the mill mental patient. She looked first at Lin then at Oliver and her eyes widened.

"Maxwell, "She gasped as she rushed over to him. Ruth Corsiglia grabbed his hand and clutched it to her heart. "As I live and breathe, God has given you back!" Tears of joy sprung to her eyes. He frowned and gently disengaged the woman.

"I'm sorry Mam.." He was cut off by Jason Corsiglia.

"Gram..it's not.." She cried harder. For a minutes she burrowed her face into her grandson's chest. He stroked her back softly, and he and Lin shifted uncomfortably in their chairs not sure what to do.

"So, you're another barer of the stigma, then?" She said sinking down into the hard plastic hair next to him. She grasped for his hand again and he let her take it.

"Stigma?" Was all he could manage to say and the old woman gave him the saddest smile.

"You don't even know about the mark you carry, do you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**((Thank you for still reading!))**

Lin was absolutely going to lose his temper. He'd been barely holding on since his girlfriend and friends were kidnapped and the old women was grating on his last nerve. She alternated between being prophetic and bat-shit crazy. The icing on the cake was his grandfather's refusal to give him any information over the phone, saying is cousin Feng was already on a plane en route with the things they'd need. He knew that the old man eskewed modern technology but this was stupid. People's lives were on the line!

He could see that Noll too was close to his breaking point as well. The crazy old woman seemed to be enjoying playing with them. He looked at his watch. They'd been here for over an hour and she's still dodged the question of what supposed stigma Noll was marked with. He sighed then jumped when Noll slammed a hand down on the table making everyone jump.

"That's it! I don't care anymore, you will tell me what you know and you will tell me now or I'll have them put you in a straight jacket and I'll dose you with every medication they have until I find one that stops the crazy from spilling out of your mouth!" Ruth widened her eyes at that and laughed.

"Figured it out did you? Fine, can't begrudge an old woman what fun she can get-I get so little amusement these days." She answered perfectly lucid. Jason Corsiglia's eyes widened in shock. Lin too was surprised but he kept his mouth shut and listened. "A thousand years ago there was a demon who tried to leave hell, to reign on earth. He was sealed away by a powerful psychic who sacrificed his life in a blood offering. His power doesn't always run true, and a family might go generations without the stigma being born but those who have been marked to carry the stigma of his power have hair as dark as night, eyes as blue as the deepest sea and skin as white as snow. You have more than a passing resemblance to my lost grandson, you could be him because he too carried this mark. They hope that if they find a psychic in the line who's strong enough to reverse the blood seal and unleash Ipos. He leads the thirty-six legions of hell and if he's released he'll bring his unholy army into our world. For a thousand years his followers have tried to raise him and for a thousand years there hasn't been a psychic they'd found who was strong enough. "

"They killed Max to unleash a demon?" Jason Corsiglia spoke for the first time in an hour.

"Yes. He was the strongest psychic our family ever produced. He was so strong and his power so pure.." she trailed off, tears brimming in her eyes. "Not as strong as this one though," She said jerking a thumb towards Noll. "You can't let them find you until after this month has passed. They can only do the ritual to release Ipos when the stars and planets are just right. You have to stay clear of those people for ten more days."

"My wife and son not to mention my father and friend only have nine till they'll be killed if they follow their pattern."

"Small price to pay to prevent hell on earth. I'm sorry, I can imagine you love them a great deal, but these people mean to decimate humanity."

"And my son, Zachary?" Ruth Corsiglia looked pained and wouldn't meet Jason's eyes but nodded that she felt the same way about him. Lin could at least work with this. He sent his shiki off in a mad dash to find him everything they could on Ipos. He wasn't exceptionally familiar with the Christian pantheon but he had heard of Hell's General. He knew now what the strange design was, it was the demon's goetic seal.

His girlfriend was going to be sacrificed to a demon if they didn't find her soon. He'd make the people who took her very _very_ sorry. He heard Noll pleading with the woman, more evidence of just how fractured his mental state was but she refused to say anymore.

After they tried more to illicit answers from the woman they left, seeing she had dug in. Noll had spoken to the doctors about certain adjustments in her medication to make her more helpful and they said they'd consider it and it was more than he could have hoped for. He hoped his cousin had more answers when he arrived. While they'd never been particularly close he respected Feng and he knew that Feng was scared of Lin as the only person who had ever bound five shiki to his service without needing a contract. It was a point of pride for he and his grandfather.

As they left the sanitarium he saw how his younger friend had set his jaw and knew he had not intention of losing his family to a long trapped demon. He'd never seen Noll like this but he knew that there would be hell on earth when they found the people holding their loved ones.

* * *

Oliver could not believe what was unfolding. After his mother had died, leaving him and Gene alone in the world he'd never had any desire to know about his familial roots. Gene had wanted to know but as far as Oliver was concerned it was a waste. He was deeply regretting that now. Perhaps if he had taken an interest and investigated he'd have learned of this stigma that he and Gene had carried. He missed Mai and Eugene so much. He hadn't even tried to go back to their hotel room yet. He wasn't sure he could handle the emptiness of it. The last thing he'd seen had been his son's stuffed puppy laying discarded on the floor.

"We need to find out more about Ipos. I want to know all about this cult."

"I'm already on it." Lin answered and he nodded as they climbed into the car. He wished that he had Gene's power for the first time ever. He'd give anything to project himself to Mai and the others. He needed to know they were alright. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He'd never been particularly interested in demons, preferring to study ghosts and spirits on his plane of existence, but it seemed that too was a mistake. He felt like he was screwing up everything. If he'd never taken this damn case his family would be safe.

As if reading his thoughts Lin broke the uncomfortable silence of the drive, "This isn't your fault Noll." He smirked at Lin but didn't answer. He begged to differ and wouldn't blame Mai and everyone else if they hated him for putting them in such a position.

As they drive in silence he finally said something though.

"I'm not going to stay away."

"I know."

"I don't care about the consequences."

"I know." He knew that Lin understood. His stoic friend valued Madoka much the same way he valued Mai and his son. They both revered his father.  
"Let's just see what Feng has to say, his plane will be landing in a few more hours and we can see what my grandfather has found out. We should try to rest in the mean time. You'll hospitalize yourself if you keep going like this and you won't be able to help anyone."

He snorted but said nothing. He knew Lin was right, but how was he supposed to sleep when almost all of the people he valued in the world were being held hostage by a cult set on world destruction?


	20. Chapter 20

**((enjoy!))**

Mai couldn't sleep, after her failed attempt to project outside of her body her head was pounding and she was in a great deal of pain. Madoka and the children were dozing and she slid out of bed wordlessly to look out the window of her makeshift prison. She could see the figures gathered below the light of the half moon. They weren't wearing her hoods and she was surprised how people who seemed so scary when they wore them could look so normal without. They looked like normal people.

What struck Mai the most was the black hair of the person who seemed to be telling the others what to do. As they waited a car sped down the dirt road towards the home, spraying dust in it's wake. As she watched the car come to a stop the hoods were replaced and the trunk was popped.

Mai watched two of the men go and lift was appeared to be a struggling person from the car. She was trashing wildly but Mai could not see her face as it was covered with a cloth. She didn't want more people stuck in this house of horrors.

She desperately wished for Naru to find them and take them home. She didn't even care about anything else. Just getting far far away from this place. As the new hostage was ushered inside the man Mai had assumed to be the leader turned to face her window. It was if he knew she had been watching. She couldn't see his face but knew he was smiling at her. She gasped and moved quickly away from the window.

* * *

Since his room had been declared a crime scene Oliver was moved to a new one. While he hadn't relished the possibility of being around his family's things strewn all over he had wanted them near to comfort him. Even if he couldn't 'see' much he could take comfort in feeling their lives still going strong.

He tossed and turned since it had been roughly a year's time since he hadn't had Mai in bed with him. He wasn't used to the coldness of an empty bed. He absently looked at the clock. The red light told him it was after one in the morning. Perhaps Lin would be up, he was waiting for his damned cousin to arrive.

As if on que there was a knock at his door and he opened it in short order to reveal a disheveled looking Lin and a smiling Chinese man swathed in the robes of a monk. He looked unusually happy to be up at this hour and Naru couldn't help but smirk. So, Feng had arrived.

He greeted them in Japanese, apparently he didn't speak English which was fine. "Honorable Davis my cousin Lin says you have lots of problems here in America. Come have tea, we'll go over the scrolls. " With that he turned away and just assumed that he and Lin would follow. Lin's face remained impassive as always but the set of his shoulders told him all he needed to know about Lin's mental status. He was just as anxious and upset as Oliver was.

As he followed Feng back to Lin's room he was anxious to hear what the man had to say. He just hoped they had the answer.

* * *

Lin watched Feng. His cousin had always been quite jovial but now was not the time. He knew though that if he called him on it would only be more difficult to get the information out of. As it was he had a feeling that if Feng did his usual meandering that Noll would throttle him soundly. As they made their way to the privacy of his room his phone beeped loudly to announce they had an incoming call.

He furrowed his brow and looked at the caller ID. When he saw it was the home office in London he was more confused. Oliver raised a brow questioning him and he shrugged as he answered it.

"Hello?" He greeted in English.

"LIN! I need to speak to Dr. Davis right now!" It was Bernard, Noll's personal assistant. He handed the phone to the confused man but he could hear Bernard yelling into the phone.

"Yes?" he sounded weary.

"Dr. Davis! They have her!"

"Calm down and speak sensibly. They have who?"

"Luella!" At this both men gaped. They'd sent guards to keep her safe. How could they have breached the security. This was getting out of control.

"What the bloody hell do you mean they have my mother!" Noll's voice was rising, he could care less where he was.

"I don't know!" The other man sounded rather helpless.

"You had better find out, and now!" He yelled as he handed the phone back to Lin. As he watched the younger man who'd once been entrusted to his care he saw him facing down his cousin.

"Feng!" he yelled in Japanese. His cousin looked at him and wasn't smiling. He seemed to have grasped the gravity of the situation. "You will tell me everything right now!" With that he sat at the small desk and glared at Feng still he nodded and pulled out the the scrolls he traveled here with and began.


	21. Chapter 21

**((two in one day, because I love you so))**

Several hours ago there had been quite a bit of commotion from Martin's room and Mai and Madoka had been pacing ever since. They'd heard Martin yelling and a woman sobbing hysterically but then it all just abruptly stopped. They'd been worried especially after Mai had relayed the scene she'd witnessed earlier. They wanted to know who the poor woman in the trunk of the car was.

After what seemed to be an eternity the door was opened and the two nit wits who'd fed them before ushered in carts laden with breakfast food. They still had the same vacant smiles and Mai ached to smack them.

"I want to know who your lord is!" Madoka demanded of them. They turned their doe eyes to Madoka and smiled.

"He who knows all." Idiot one as Mai was calling her.

"He who sees all." This from idiot two.

"He can make us valiant."

"He who makes you wise." Mai's head hurt again just listening to them. She decided it was a waste of breath and grabbed Zachary's bottle and fed him before filling a plate for herself while Eugene slept. She'd be useless if she let her strength wane. The morons had left them and Madoka was eating begrudgingly as well. She obviously felt the same as Mai.

They didn't speak but Mai knew that Madoka felt the same as she did. As they finished up eating the door opened and Mai didn't turn, she didn't feel like seeing the silly women who'd deluded themselves into trusting a God that wanted a blood offering. No God that demanded blood could be good. Not even the Okubo that had possessed Naru all those years ago demanded that.

That was a mistake. She could see Madoka start to choke on her food. She whipped around to see what had caused her friend to be so upset. She looked at the Hooded man and paled. She extended a hand to her and she balked at taking it.

"Would you join me for a walk in the garden, perhaps we can come to an understanding." Mai gulped and looked at Modoka who seemed to get the unvoiced question in her eyes. She nodded and Mai knew her son would be cared for. Modoka would fight with her life for Eugene and probably for the other little boy as well.

Mai rose but she didn't take the offered hand. She followed him out the door and down the stairs into the grand room she'd glimpsed when they were dragged in. She saw Martin holding a woman who looked quite a bit like Luella Davis, but that was impossible. She was still in England, wasn't she? She looked closer, no that was definitely Luella.

"Luella!" she cried running to her in-laws. Martin looked up at her and seemed to relieved that she was ok and Luella seemed stunned. Mai threw her arms around Naru's parents; the people who treated her like their own daughter, and cried. She was so scared and so tired. The hooded man watched them closely before four more men emerged from seemingly nowhere to grab the older couple and usher them out of the room.

"Do you grasp the gravity of the situation now?" he said when Luella's terrified shrieks could no longer be heard. She didn't answer but watched him wide eyed. "Please continue to walk with me." With that he led her outside to a garden on the side of the house. It was beautiful and under better circumstances Mai would have marveled at the beauty of it. As it was she gave a few glances around in case she could find a way to get in touch with Naru or Gene.

As the man leading her slowed she could see a small gazebo with a table and chairs under it. Little pink roses wound through it and it was really lovely. She wanted to pick a rose and put it in her hair, then she remembered why she was here.

"Please Mrs. Davis, if you will, sit." She was cautious but took a seat. The man picked up a large black plastic brick looking object. He held it up and folded an antena up. "Encrypted Satellite phone." He said as way of answer. "I'm going to let you call your husband, but you will only tell him what I allow you to, is that understood. If you try anything smart, I'd hate to think of what could happen to your family or friends, it would break my heart if sweet, little Eugene was hurt."

Mai nodded and he handed her the phone. She dialed the number that she knew by heart. With the first ring her heart stopped. With the second she felt the air leave her lungs and as the phone began to chime for a third time she heard the voice she'd been aching to hear."

"NARU!"

* * *

Oliver glanced at his phone. It read unknown caller on the screen. Usually he wouldn't bother answering it but it could be about Mai.

"Yes?" He never wasted time with pointless chatter unless it was Mai. For some reason he seemed to enjoy chatting with her for hours on end.

"NARU!" He heard his wife cry his name and if he hadn't been sitting down he's have fallen from the wave of relief that washed over him.

"MAI WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Naru, they have all of us, even Luella.

"I know Mai, tell me where you are. I swear I'll come get you." he could hear Mai crying and then another voice came on the line.

"Dr. Oliver Davis I presume?' The man's voice sounded American. He wanted to remember every detail. It could be important later. It was smooth and deep also free of any identifying accent. He assume it was probably from the mid-west.

"Who are you! I know you want to free Ipos. I want my wife and family freed along with my friend! I swear to God I'll kill." He was cut off by the other man laughing.

"Now, now, temper, temper. Is that anyway to speak to the person who's got your beloved wife and family. I suggest you listen to what I have to say Dr. Davis. In three days time I will be sending an..emesary to your with directions for you to follow. Every morning at this time, one of my hostages will call you as proof of life. If you fail to comply or if you involve law enforcement I'll have to harm a hair on one of their heads. Well, ..probably a bit more than a hair. Do you understand."

"How do I know everyone is ok?" He said as way of answer. The man gave the same humorless laugh as before and once more Mai was on the phone. It was clear she was crying but was it out of fear or pain? His heart clenched at the thought of either. Mai had far too much happen in her short life. He's sworn to protect her and he'd failed her.

"Naru, everyone's ok. I saw them all, alive before we came outside. Eugene's fine, Madoka, Martin and Luella. I'm not hurt and Zachary Corsiglia is here too. He hasn't been hurt, but." the phone was plucked from her and call ended. Both Lin and Feng were watching him with rapt attention. They'd spent the last six hours pouring over ancient texts about the demon Ipos, and the psychic who'd sealed him.

They'd learned a great deal about the cult but not where they might be. He was going to go crazy waiting for tomorrow's call.

He looked at Lin who was staring a hole through his head.

"They are ok. Mai said everyone is unharmed." Lin nodded before he continued. "We'll get a proof of life call every morning this time and in three days this wacko is supposed to send an agent to us with directions for us to follow. Oh and no police-fat lot of good they'd do anyway.." he trailed off and leaned his head in the palm of his hands and rubbed his tired eyes. Three days, that was too damn long to wait to get everyone to safety. So much could happen in that time. He looked first at Feng then Lin and once more picked up the scroll he'd been reading before the phone call but his concentration was shattered. He kept hearing the sounds of his wife's crying.


	22. Chapter 22

**((thoughts? I always try to meet your expectations and then some. My only hope is that you're enjoying my humble offerings. Please review if you're so inclined. Thank you for reading))**

Mai sobbed for an hour after she got to talk to Naru and the hooded man returned her to her room. She had clutched her son to her heart and cried till she had no more left in and then laid there. Eugene had joined in with her for a while, till she just had tears running down her cheeks. Modoka had watched her and even hugged her for a while. She seemed to understand that Mai just wasn't ready to talk just yet.

When Mai finally released Eugene to her and laid down on the bed, then Madoka asked her what happened.

"He's got Luella." She whispered and she watched her friend's eyes grow large in shock. She told her about the beautiful garden and the call to Naru. She also mentioned how she's been threatened and forced to call him and the man's strange demands. When it was all over Madoka brushed the hair from her face and rubbed her back until she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes to the dreamscape she'd never felt more relieved in her life to be there. She looked around for Gene and she saw him, or well, someone that looked like him and went to run to him only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
As she turned around she only became more confused. Gene was standing behind her, stopping her from running into the scene from the past. He shook her head when she went to speak and used his free hand to point.

The man who looked like Gene was shouting angry words in a language she didn't understand. It wasn't English, Japanese or even Chinese; which she'd heard Lin using when on the telephone.

"Latin." She heard Gene murmur as if he'd read her mind and knowing him, it was possible he had. She watched as the man dressed in tunic shouted words and the whirling red mass he screamed at shrank away from him. It screamed as if injured with each word and the man advanced on it, until the red winds fell away and a horrifying creature stood in where the mass had been. It was the body of a loin, but it had an odd pointed tail and the head and neck of a goose. He screeched at the man as he advanced but was powerless the words still coming from the man. As Mai watched the man he collapsed over the fallen monster.

She noticed for the first time the men wounds he bled from. As the beast tried to shrink back and away the man fell to his knees and pulled a knife from his waist. He took the shining blade and drove it into his arm, opening it from his elbow to his wrist. As his blood ran from the wound he took his hand and positioned it over the heart of the beast. He said more as he drove the blade through his hand and home through the fallen beast. Mai could feel his sadness.

She knew he was leaving everything he loved and in that moment why he was doing it. She could see a woman holding a child running to where the man had fallen. The woman clutched the child to her chest and screamed in agony when she saw the man fallen and the beast. Mai didn't know the language but she could understand the pain. It was enough to break her heart into pieces. The man's blood and the beasts mingled in the dirt and it spread out to form a strange form.

It didn't look random to Mai. It was connected, swirls and circles. The man was whispering now. The woman watched, crying as the child she held wailed. She knew, and as the fallen man raised his eyes to make eye contact Mai knew that they were trying to say as much as they could in those last moments. As the symbol that had formed from the mixed blood began to glow at first a soft, then a bright blue the man's words slowed and he seemed to be working harder and harder. As the fell forward and whispered the last of the words his blood glowed a blinding white and with that, he was gone. Mai could hear the woman sobbing for her lost love and the child screaming for their father.

The symbol vanished taking the man and beast along with it.

"The light HAS to keep the dark at bay Mai. The dark will eat the light if it can. You can't let that happen. If the dark swallows the light, it's all over." Gene broke through her muddled thoughts again.

"Can't you tell me any more? Can't you go find Naru! Get him to look in the damn mirror! Why can't you just tell me straight GENE!" Mai shouted at him and his eyes were still kind to her.

"I don't make the rules Mai." He smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. He looked so sad. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed as she felt herself surfacing.

"Find Naru Gene! Tell him where we are!" She yelled as she woke up.

* * *

As she woke up Mai felt more and more confused. Was the man who had died or the beast he killed somehow connected to all this? Could he had been the God that these people sought to raise?

None of what Gene had just showed her had made any sense. Mai's heart ached. She missed her husband. She was worried about her son, her friend and her family. She was also very concerned about small Zachary. He was a very sweet baby. He had pale blue eyes and dusting of blond strawberry hair in contrast to Eugene's sapphire blue eyes and the dark whips that he himself had.

Mai looked at Madoka and shook her head. She wasn't ready to share. She walked to the window and out across the fields. It seemed so strange to be here on a sunny day. This was the type of day that she and Naru would eat outside on a blanket. They'd find a quiet spot in Luella's garden and spread a blanket. She'd set up the food while Naru would lie on his back and hold Eugene in the air. They'd all laugh and lay out and be a family. It was one of the things she looked forward to the most.

Would she ever get to enjoy time like that again?


	23. Chapter 23

**((I'm trying to turn it out at a good pace, but I am also doing real research to give the most accurate details so that slows me down. I have the story all worked out and plotted, now it's just a matter of finding the proper facts which is harder than you'd imagine. I appreciate you reviews a great deal. Thank you so much for reading))**

Oliver dreamed of the house once again. He was flying down a dirt road in the back seat of a black sedan. It had picked him up an hour before, and promptly driven him out of the city. He watched the corn fields out the window. He absently wondered if his dream was accurate and hoped it was. It'd give him a clue to find his loved ones.

As the house came more into view he could see the hooded men, the ones who'd haunted his dreams for weeks, waiting on the steps for him. Six of them. He smirked, it wasn't enough to contain him. As the car stopped and the door opened the six men reached in and drug him from the back seat with force. He let them. He needed to see his way to making sure everyone was safe.

Then he could take care of them. When he went into the grand doors he saw the entrance way and the symbol that he now knew was the goetic seal of the demon Ipos. The altar stood in the center, a knife and large silver basin sat by it. He wanted to send his pk out to pull the knife too him, but he couldn't tip his hand just yet. He could hear a baby crying. Some how he knew it was Eugene and not the other missing infant. As the crying grew louder Mai was forced into the room clutching their wailing son to her chest.

His heart ached to see her. She looked terrified and exhausted. She had days worth of tear tracks down her cheeks and bags under her eyes. She didn't look like herself. The people who did this to her would pay. As he contemplated their fate the hooded man, the one who led this 'cult' stepped forward to him. The seal was surrounded by more hooded figures, their arms raised and they started to speak softly. He couldn't quite make it out.

"Give us the power." He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"For the last bloody time, I don't fucken know how!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He could hear Mai begin crying anew. She was roughly dragged into the center of the circle. The man had a knife in his hand. Oliver hadn't seen where it had come from. She was afraid because the tip of the knife was pressing into her neck. He could see a small drop of blood welling beneath in.

"I'll have your power or I'll have theirs, either way I will bring our lord to this realm this night." His mind was racing, he didn't know how. "Will you surrender the power?"

"NO NARU!" Mai yelled at him trying to break free only to have her hair grabbed forcefully back. She cried out in pain. He ground his teeth in anger. No one touched her like that.

He glared but he nodded.

"Smart move Ouji."

His heart stopped when the man spoke that name. _NO ONE_ spoke that name. It had been lost when his father disapperared and mother died. His birth father and mother. He never spoke it aloud after that day, not even to Mai. He and Gene had both surrendered their birth names, they were phoenixes rising from the ashes of their old life. This wasn't how the dream usually went. The figure started laughing and he was surrounded by a sourceless wind. As he looked around him panic he felt like he was shaking.

* * *

"NOLL!" Lin was shaking him to try and rouse him from his nightmare. He'd felt the evil gathering around him as he slept and then he began to cry out. Lin knew that this wasn't just a dream, but part of the curse that had been placed on him by this nameless cult to weaken him. He felt himself relax as Noll began to blink at him in confusion. He was awake and that meant he was safe, well _safer._

" Feng laughed at the scene and Lin looked at him before shaking his head and heading back to their research. They had figured out the time table for trying to raise Ipos, and understood the cycle of the sacrifices. They were getting closer, he could feel it.

Would it be enough though?

* * *

Ayako had spent her time since finding out Mai and Eugene were missing alternately crying and raging. Hoshou didn't feel much better but he was worried about the baby she now carried in her womb. It couldn't be good for her to do this, could it? She was the doctor, but he wasn't stupid.

"You need to rest, think of the baby." He implored his wife who was pacing in their hotel room. She looked at him and her eyes widened as if she hadn't thought of that. She stared for a second then nodded and sat on their bed. He wanted to be happy that she'd given in so easily, but that also meant something was really wrong with her. She _never_ gave in so easily. Even if he was right.

"I can't rest, what if they are suffering! What if they are hungry? What if she's dying? What if they are hurting them?" She whispered and he went over and kissed her forehead.

"You heard Naru, she said they were ok. We just have to trust that he knows. I know you're mad at him, but this isn't his fault, not really." She looked at him and nodded. She knew that he knew. She was just so damn angry at everything. He could feel the waves of anguish coming off of his priestess. He pulled her into his arms and she cried into the crook of his neck.

When they found these people he was going to take more than just a pound of flesh from then in retribution. He knew that their was a line for their heads that formed behind Naru, but he'd get his turn. Mai was important to him. She was his little sister. No like about it. He held her in a special place in his heart, along with her son. He cared for the rest of the people who'd been taken but He was most worried for Eugene. He was Naru's son and if what they'd been learning was correct, than he carried Naru's power. That put him in danger. If they couldn't find them in time then Eugene could be sacrificed in Naru's place.

He closed his eyes and he ran a soothing hand down his wife's back. That wouldn't happen. He would not let it happen. Naru wouldn't let that happen.

They would find them, and then..he knew it was going to be ugly. First though, they had to find them.

"Come on, let's get some food and see if we can help. I can read Sanskrit so I can with the scrolls." He smiled gently at his wife who nodded at him. She closed her eyes and he kissed her head one last time before they got up. As they left their room they laced their fingers together.

They'd find them.


	24. Chapter 24

**((Some people seem to not like me giving Naru a bit of a background story? One thing that always vexed me was the total lack of background. So to me He had a name, but he chose to leave it behind and move on to his new English life. He's been Dr. Oliver Davis, and the fake Kazuya Shibuya. Naru and Noll are just nicknames. To me it just ties what I need together nicely so I hope you'll hang in with me while I try to get to there. Thanks))**

Mai passed the previous day by playing with the babies and talking with Madoka. The two women were trying to be discreet but every time they were visited by the idiotic twosome they'd try to spot a weak point they could exploit to escape. Mai did not want Naru here. It was obvious that whatever these people wanted was not good. She didn't want him hurt.

She knew that the phone call she'd been forced to place had left him frantic, she could hear in his voice. She'd woken early to the sound of Luella pleading with the people whom brought them their food to just let them go. She was trying to bargain her way out.

"I'll give you money, anything. Let us go. Let my grandson go! Please!" She yelled in English. Mai's heart ached but at least if she was yelling she was alive. She could also make out Martin's voice. Good. That was good that they were together.

As she heard the older couple try and calm down her door was pushed open and the food was brought in. Just as before the hooded man was there, but this time he didn't have to tell Mai what he wanted. He just extended a hand and she stood. She briefly turned to Madoka and nodded when the other woman glanced at the babies to signal that she understood.

They once more went down the stairs and out the garden. Mai was hoping to hear Naru's voice but at the same time she was sad. She knew that these calls were meant to weaken him by drawing on his emotions. While her husband might not be the most gregarious person he had a very deep well of feelings inside of him.

This time he didn't explain as the phone was thrust into her hands and she dialed the number she knew by heart. He answered on the first ring.

"MAI!" he shouted and she felt tears spring to his eyes at the tone of urgency he used.

"Naru.." she trailed off softly.

"Are you ok?"

"We're fine. We're all fine. Your parents, Madoka and the babies. We're being fed and not hurt." she said reading the paper that had been shoved at her. "You're to do what you're told and none of us will be hurt."

"I'm coming Mai, I promise. We're coming." She couldn't take it anymore and a sob broke free.

"Oh Naru.."she cried and the phone was pulled from her hands. She couldn't see the man's face but she knew it was glaring at her.

"So, happy Ouji?" She could hear Naru growl. She'd never heard that name.

"Well, it's been fun.. Same time tomorrow. And Ouji? Sweet dreams." The man laughed as he closed the phone. Mai looked at him and shivered. This was getting stranger and stranger.

* * *

Lin had watched as the phone that Noll kept on him constantly since Mai's call sprang to life. He had it to his ear so quickly that Lin wondered if he'd used his PK to help.

"Mai!" He shouted and a pained look crossed his face when he heard his wife's voice. Lin knew that it was a good thing that she was calling and from what he could make out everyone was unharmed. While thankful for that they were no closer to finding everyone, and Noll had been extremely edgy all morning since he'd woken from his nightmare. He knew that Noll had hidden something from him but what ?

He was snapped back to reality by the sound of a growl and Naru threatening to hurt the kidnapper if even a hair on anyone's head was out of place. Lin knew he meant it too. When he ended the conversation he thought that he might just throw the phone against the wall but seemed to think better of it since it was the only way he could communicate with his wife. They were stuck at the mercy of these people. And it was not a place he wanted to be.

* * *

"Was that Mai?" he could hear the priestess asking as the phone call was terminated. He was so angry he wanted to throw the damn phone against the wall, and he was about too when a voice in his subconscious reminded him that it was his only link to his family. Putting the offending item down on table he nodded. He wasn't ready yet to talk to anyone.

Ayako looked like she wanted to press the issue but Takigawa and given her a look that seemed to silence her for now. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had seen his mother.

_She'd told him that their father would finally be coming home from what he'd been doing. He and his brother were looking forward to it. At five years old they loved their father and enjoyed playing with him. _

_He looked at his brother who was smiling ear to ear and he too had a small smile. It would be nice to have the four of them together again. He hadn't always been cold, contrary to popular belief. As he watched his mother rush around and get ready someone knocked on the door. She told him and Kazuya to go to their room and stay there, No matter what. Not wanting to be punished they'd complied. _

_They could hear the door to the house open and their mother speaking quickly to someone in English. She seemed upset and then a man's voice cut her off. It was yelling, but he didn't quite understand what was being said. Then their mother screamed. _

_He'd run to the door but Kazuya had grabbed him and pulled him to the closet. He glared at his older twin furiously but said nothing. They stood stock still as the man who'd been yelling at their mother came into their room. They watched him out of a crack in the door as he got down on his knees and looked for them under their bed. _

_"Kazuya? Ouji? Where are you boys? I'm going to take you to see your father." The voice said in Japanese. He looked at his brother and shook his head. Neither boy believed him. They opened a mental connection with each other and quickly made a plan. As his brother had thrown open the door he had used his gift; not yet knowing it was called pk, to knock their dresser over on the man who was still leaning on the floor. He had yelled and they raced out of their room running towards the front of the house. _

_His brother had pulled him by the hand to try and get him to keep up but he'd chanced a look behind him to see what the stranger was doing. When he turned back he'd run right into the back of Kazuya whom was stopped dead. He reached out and brushed his twin's mind but only felt rather than heard things. Confusion. Pain, fear. His twin was spiraling in it, but why? He looked around his twin and saw their mother on the ground. A knife sticking out of her chest and her eyes closed. _

_Her chest was still rising and falling, but only just so. He ran to her and pushed her._

_"Mommy?" He said and her eyes fluttered open just a little bit. She looked at him and smiled just a little before breathing._

_"Run..run and hid boys. Take care of each other and never ever go near that man." He could hear the man struggling with the dresser and getting up to come after them. Now it was his turn to lead. He had grabbed Kazuya by the hand and pulled him from the house racing to the house next door. He knew that Mrs. Miller was at work, but she had a doggy door in the back. The two small boys crawled through it and then his brother broke down into tears. Mrs. Miller's poodle Carmel had come and was sniffing at them, but the boys were still in shock. They huddled against the door and shook, their arms wrapped around each other. _

_That was the position that Mr. & Mrs. Miller had found them in many hours later. Then came the police and the doctors and eventually the orphanage. No one could find their father and people had been put off by the boys unique gifts. That all changed three years later when Martin and Luella came to America. _

The boys never talked of their life before and if asked they wouldn't respond, so who was this man? Was this the man who'd killed their mother? He had that face burned into his memory. Did the man who'd stolen his childhood now have his future?


	25. Chapter 25

**((I'm on a roll today, hope it's good!))**

"I need to tell you all something.." he said very softly. He had never told anyone the story, but it seemed like they all needed to know right now. Lives could depend on it. "It could be important."

When he finally looked around at the people assembled around him four sets of eyes were trained intently on him. He took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. It had been seventeen years since he's talked about this, but the passage of time didn't make it any easier. Although, the events of that day were starting to make sense. He'd always wondered why..

"I don't think this is the first time these people have tried to get to me.." Everyone looked shocked except for Feng. He continued to look serene and happy. Nothing seemed to rattle that man. "Seventeen years ago, here in America, my mother was murdered and my brother and I were chased. I think it's by the people we're dealing with now."

"How do you know Naru?" Lin said interrupting his narrative.

"I just do. He called me..by a name that I haven't used in many years, " He couldn't say it. He couldn't use his birth name. Their was too much pain and horror attached to it. Lin was still watching him, waiting for an explanation. So he told them the truth of what had happened to his mother all those years ago and what had come after. How his brother; the nice one, would be liked and almost adopted until he told them he wouldn't go alone. Gene had so many chances to have a real life, a real family but he wouldn't leave him behind. Even though he had told them too.

His brother had been the only constant from his old life, and no one really knew how badly his death had rocked him. Sure Martin, Luella, Madoka and even Lin had loved him, but not like he did. They had literally been together since conception. Two halves of the same whole.

He had always been content to leave his history as just that, history. Gene on the other hand had wanted to know what had happened to their father. Their mother had told them he was coming home soon, but the police never found him. It was just assumed that he had either run off leaving his family or been murdered by the same assailant. Some speculated that he had hired the man to kill Koneko and possibly the boys as well, but he knew better. His father had adored his mother. He had loved his sons.

He had, hadn't he? Then why did he let them go to orphanage? For three years they suffered and were alone. They only had each other. Gene trying his best to get them out of there and he ruining in sinking further and further into his own head.

He shook his head and explained everything to them.

* * *

To say Naru's story was shocking was putting it mildly. He had never guessed that the young man had such a tragic story. He certainly never let on. It made his love for Mai all that much more shocking that he could let anyone in after so much suffering. Hoshou glanced around at his friens.

Lin looked stoic as usually but his shoulder were tight, he was obviously deeply troubled. The strange Chinese man, Feng continued to just smile. His wife was crying quietly. The result of the sad story they'd been told and hormones. Naru looked broken. He'd never seen him look..lost? Yes, lost was a good way to describe how the younger man looked. It was like Mai was the glue that had held him together and now he was coming apart at the seems.

The tea cups on the table started to rattle on their plates and Lin gave a sharp glance at Naru.

"Noll" he cautioned and Naru blinked as if the surge in his powers hadn't been conscious. He watched as Naru closed his eyes tightly and gave a few controlled breaths. The shaking stopped when he opened his eyes, but Naru still looked like hell.

"I think we should try a tracing spell." This from Feng.

"Don't you think we haven't tried that already!" Lin looked at him. The man just smiled.

* * *

Lin watched Feng reach into his robe and pull out a parchment. He laid it on the table and grinned even wider.

"Not this one you haven't."

"Why the hell didn't you give this to me sooner?" he asked his cousin sharply. The other man didn't even look sorry that he with held such a vital thing. They could have found everyone now with this spell! As he looked it over he realized just how strong of a spell this was.

"Grandfather's rules. Young Oliver here had to remember." At this everyone looked at Feng. He knew? He had known before Lin had? How was the possible, not even Martin and Luella had known the details about the deaths of Noll's parents.

"When can we cast it?" Naru asked looking over his shoulder anxiously. He was going over the spell to see if they needed to gather things, from the looks of it they did. Quite a lot. He was woefully unprepared to be performing magic of this level here.

"We need to gather quite a bit of things. Assuming we can find everything we can perform it as early as full dark tonight."

"Do it." Noll ordered him. Not that he needed to. Lin had every intention of getting Madoka and everyone else back as soon as possible. Lin rattled off instructions to everyone except for Feng. When they left to gather the required items he looked at Feng.

"So, Grandfather, how long are you planning on wearing Feng's face?" The man laughed at him.

"I knew you'd figure out sooner or later Kojou. Well done. You always were my favorite."

"Why not just give me this days ago?"

"This demon, he is very powerful, your young charge carries enough power to unseal him. There is so much darkness in that young man. His wife was able to keep it away and His son is helping him defeat it. But these people, the Followers of Ipos are going to try and get the dark to eat the light. It's than that they will try and take his blood. Then they will raise the demon. We have to make sure such a thing doesn't come to pass.

"You don't intend to sacrifice them, do you?"

"No, but Oliver needed to remember. This man is very dangerous to him. He needed more of a reason to fight for the light."

"I wish you had just told me." he sighed.

"There are rules, you know that above all others." His grandfather looked at him carefully and Lin knew he could see the five shiki he'd bound into his service circling him. He could only nod.


	26. Chapter 26

**((thank you for waiting, please let me know if you like it))**

Mai was running. It was dark and she was running through a forest. As she ran she would stumble and hurry to her feet. Something was closing in on her. She could hear her stalker chasing her through the dark. The heavy sound of his footfalls let her know he wasn't behind her. She got to her feet and ran as hard as she could once again.

Mai could feel the sting from branches as they cut her skin. She was bleeding from a dozen different places. When she reached the forest's edge she didn't dare stop, but threw herself headlong into the clearing. She was scared that the moonlight would give away her position, but she had to get away. If he got his hands on her it was all over. She'd never see them again. She just knew it. If the dark figure that was stalking her managed to catch her she was terrified she'd never escape from the dream cape. 'Where is Gene..' she thought anxiously as she ran through the tall grass.

He was gaining on her. She could hear his growl and she tried to run faster, but her legs just wouldn't cooperate with her. When she reached the bank of the river that cut through the meadow she fell on the rocks. When she tried to get up she sliced her hand open on a jagged boulder's edge. He as right on her heels. Still on the ground she cowered and tried to back away. The shadow loomed over her. She couldn't make out it's features, except for the sharp teeth that gleamed. As she sat on the ground, paralyzed she could see a dark shadow casting it's self over the moon. The light was being swallowed by the dark.

As the shadow monster leaned over her she could feel it's sticky warm breath on her cheek. It stank of old blood and decay. As the mouth came closer she screamed with all her might. She screamed as if her life depended on it and it did. She knew it did.

As she screamed she was pulled from the dream and cast into the not place, the place she usually met Gene before he'd guide her. She looked around and there he was but he seemed..different. His form wasn't as substantial, he didn't seem as solid. He gave her his sad eyed smile. The one she recognized from her early days of SPR.

"GENE!" Mai yelled as she launched herself at him. He looked up at her and she passed through him, to her horror. As she fell forward she wondered what was going on.

"Mai.." he said quietly and as she landing she shifted so she could see him. She scrambled to her feet with a blush.

"Thank you for saving me, You did save me, right Gene?" He only nodded which caused Mai to furrow her brows in confusion. This wasn't Gene. Was it?

"Mai, it's been very hard to reach you." he trailed off and Mai nodded to let him know she understood. "These people are very strong and very dangerous. Be careful. Please, the idiot scientist...he couldn't.." With that he was gone and Mai was waking up. She could here Madoka's voice.

As she blinked she opened her eyes to her friend's obvious relief.

"Mai!" She cried and Mai was pulled to her friend's chest. Madoka was crying. This above all things scared Mai more than anything. Madoka was the strongest person she knew. Perhaps the strain of it all was getting to the woman? Mai reached up and wrapped her arms around Madoka.

"Hey, what's wrong, the boys?" She let the question hang in the air, her heart pounding in fear for her son and the other infant.

"They are ok, but..well something else." Mai looked at her friend in confusion. Madoka gave a sigh and pulled back. When she had moved out of Mai's line of sight her eyes widened and shock and her heart sank. Oh now..

* * *

Lin sat across from his grandfather and was stewing. He wasn't amused that the old man had used the glamour on him and his friends. This wasn't a joking matter. While he was happy that a strong mage was with them, he couldn't abide the fact that the other man had lied and led him on a merry chase.

"If you can help us, I want you to start giving it to us straight, if not you might as well just go back to Hong Kong." He glared. His grandfather smirked at him then nodded.

"These people, they have very dark magic Kojou. If they get your young friend to their circle he might release the demon, even without his blood. His strength..it rolls of him. No matter how hard he tries you can't hide a light that bright. Are you prepared to take drastic measure if you must?" Lin looked at his grandfather and really considered the words that he had said.

Was he asking Lin to stop Noll from finding his family? OR was he asking Lin to _hurt,_possibly even _kill_ the young man. He couldn't answer

Could he give up Mai, and Eugene, Martin and Luella, Noll to stop an apocalypse? Could he sacrifice Madoka to safe the world?

* * *

Oliver grabbed almost all of the things that had been on his portion of the list. He had one final thing to get, but that necessitated going back to the room he had last seen his wife and son in. He had been avoiding the room because he was afraid to touch anything that they had. He didn't think he could handle _seeing_ if they were being hurt. The way Mai had screamed this morning into the phone had splintered his heart.

He paused outside of the room. The police had wrapped up in there a few hours ago, but he was still scared to go on. He knew that he had to get something of Mai's to use as a lock for the location spell, but..Well it was no use.

He _had_ to do this. Not allowing himself to be ruled by his fear he went in and was surprised to see that the room had been organized. The bed was made and their belongings had been righted up. It was good to see. He hadn't wanted to see the disarray that had been left before.

He looked around and made his way over to his bed. He absently brushed his fingers across Eugene's soft blanket. Nothing had jumped out at him and he was not sure if he should be happy or sad. He opened Mai's suitcase and rooted around until he found the small velvet roll hidden deep inside. As he rolled it out he quickly found the item he was seeking. He plucked the white gold locket up and closed his fist around him. He didn't have to open it to know what was in it or what it said. He'd gifted it to her after all. A few days after their son had been born. He remembered the way she had delighted when he had come up behind her and laid it around her neck in surprise.

He had it inscribed with the only thin he could think of that would convey the depth of the emotions she stirred inside of him.

_Forever. _Inside were miniature photos of himself and Eugene. Mai had worn it often and loved it. As he started towards the door he tightened his hand on the locket he was cast somewhere else.

_Mai was sitting on a bed and someone was hugging her. It didn't 'feel' bad but he wanted to know who had dared to hold his wife. As the other person pulled back he relaxed to see it was Madoka. She had tears running down her face and Oliver was shocked. He'd never seen his self assured teacher look so fragile. Out of the corner or 'Mai's' eye he could see Eugene sleeping in a crib and he was comforted by the fact that his son was ok. Madoka and moved out of the way and he was shocked by what he saw now that the line of sight was unobscured. _

_How had this happened? How the hell had those people done this? Just how strong were these followers of Ipos? He could feel Mai's frantic thoughts. _He clutched the locket in his hand so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He had to get back to Lin and Feng and see if he was being deceived. It couldn't be.

He had to be getting fooled.

On the floor, streaked with tears and boasting a bruise that promised to blossom to an ugly purple sat a miserable looking Ayako.


	27. Chapter 27

**((I know I know. I'm working on it, it'll be worth it, I promise))**

As Oliver watched the apostate Monk laying on the couch in Lin's room, holding a rag to his bloody head he felt completely hopeless. They had been sent to gather some herbs that were essential to the casting of the location spell. The Mink didn't have a very clear memory after having been jumped. All he knew is that as they left the "magic" shop, he had been hit from behind and had heard his wife screaming.

When the police had figured out who he was, they had contacted Sgt. Corsiglia who delivered him to the hotel a little while ago. Lin was being is usual stoic self, and Feng's attitude was doing little to settle his jagged nerves. His life had been completely rent in less than a week. He felt like he was five years old again, only this time his brother-his other half was gone. He didn't have Gene to lean on and he felt like he was completely lost.

It was now the very early morning on the third day since he'd first been called and he was expecting to be summoned by the man who'd murdered his mother and most likely his father so many years ago. This man had a very bad habit of daring to touch the things that Oliver claimed as his own and it was about damn time he stopped.

As he paced oblivious to Lin's discomfort and the Monk's moaning he glanced at the clock. Four am. Two more hours. Two more hours till his phone call. Today this dance would end.

"Are you going to come Lin?" To his credit Lin didn't even try to pretend to understand. The man eyed him for a moment and gave a single nod that he returned. " And you Feng? Bou-san?"

Feng's smile brightened and Oliver stared a him for a few more moments than he'd have normally spared, something wasn't right with that man. He'd get to the bottom of it later. Right now if Lin trusted him that was good enough for him. For now.

The Monk perked up a bit and looked at him.

"Of course, I'm sure they're probably pretty anxious to give Ayako back at this point. I might as well go along to make sure she hasn't hurt any of them," he said with false hope. They all knew that with the exception of Feng that everyone in the room had something very dear to them to lose. Oliver had more than anyone. With the exception of Lin, every single person he cared about on the face of the planet was being held captive by a doomsday cult, devoted to raising and ancient Demon from Hell.

"Get some rest, They're 'Emesary will be here soon. If you're coming I expect you to not get in the way. I will leave you behind." With that he moved to Lin's bed and laid down on top of the blanket. While he knew he wasn't going to sleep he might still be able to relax a little and conserve some strength for what was surely going to be a battle.

* * *

Ayako had relayed the story of how Lin's cousin had come all the way from China to help find that. Madoka was surprised that Lin loved her so much, but Mai was not. She had seen the covert glances that the Chinese man would give her husband's mentor. The woman was very dear to the quiet man. That much was obvious to anyone who'd seen the change in him whenever she was near.

After a few hours of fit full sleep Mai had managed to get both of the small boys to sleep. Zachary in his crib and Eugene snuggled into her arms. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to be more than an arm's length away. Not that her sweet boy was complaining. He had happily snuggled into the heat of his mother's arms and slept contentedly. Mai had spent the hour before dawn just watching him. She had memorized the lines of his small face. She had traced the shell of his ear and curve of his lips with her fingers lovingly.

She hoped desperately that this wouldn't be the last day that she'd get to see his little face. She'd been told over her dinner that today her husband would be "delivered". Mai knew he'd come. She wished he wouldn't but she knew that he would come for her and everyone else that these people had taken.

Mai knew that it went beyond a matter of pride for Naru. It was a point of honor to him. He'd sworn to protect her and their child. Her husband would do anything for them. There weren't a whole lot of things that Mai knew for certain in him life, but this was one thing she could forever count on.

Naru loved her and their son. He loved Martin and Luella, and he cared for Madoka and even Ayako. He'd come today, and Mai would do all she could to keep him safe.

* * *

The alarm sounded at ten of six and Oliver sat up and surveyed the room. The monk was dozing on the couch he'd been on for hours and Lin was slumped over some scrolls. He'd finally lapsed into unconsciousness. The only person awake was Feng who was smiling pleasantly at the scrolls he and Lin had been pursuing for hours.

"Have you learned anything from those?" He asked casually, almost as if the answer didn't interest him. "Have you learned how we can stop these people?" He continued conversationally.

Feng looked up at him and for the first time the smile slipped from his face. The eyes the looked at him seemed far older than the twenty-one years that he was. Oliver narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. The two men looked at each other quite seriously until a sound broke the spell.

They were on the third story of the hotel, yet there, on the balcony, separated by a sliding glass door stood a man in a hood knocking on the door. He laid a hand on Lin's arm silently and when he raised his head to meet Oliver's eyes and nodded to the glass. While Lin stood to wake Takigawa he stood along with Feng.

It was time to greet their guest.


	28. Chapter 28

**((Thanks for hanging in there, you're in the home stretch now.))**

As Lin watched Noll throw open the sliding glass door the the balcony. He made to grab the young man before he killed the man in the robes before he could take them to the hostages. Lin had a feeling that someone else would not be sent. Lin grabbed his forearm as the cowl was thrown back to reveal nothing.

The cawing of a large bird could be heard and as their mouths gaped the bird hovered for a moment once free of the robe and hovered before it landed on the balcony railing. It ruffled it's feathers and stretched it's wings a few times before it looked at them expectantly.

Noll was the first to recover. Lin was still in mild shock. This was very advanced magic and he himself had never done more than read about it, in theory. To see such advanced magic was..unsettling to say the least. If the followers of Ipos could perform human transmogrification while he was sealed, there was no telling the power they'd have if their demon lord was freed.

"Well?" Noll demanded and bird cawed again before it spread it's wings and swooped down to land on a non discript black sedan that was parked in the lot. Lin was certain that it had been there since they had checked in, showing the level of planning that had gone into this entire thing.

Noll gave the bird his best death glare before he turned and strode towards the door. Lin caught him as his hand closed around the cold metal of the knob.

"Remember Noll, use your head. If you don't.." he trailed off, the warning didn't need to be finished. Noll closed his eyes and leaned against the door for a moment before he nodded in answer.

* * *

As Oliver pulled open the door he wasn't even remotely surprised to see Sgt. Corsiglia leaning against the wall across from their door. He knew that the young Sgt. had been keeping discreet tabs on them and he suspected that their room had been bugged. He hadn't remotely cared. He smirked and went to the elevator. As the doors opened he turned to face the other man who was also a father. He knew the fear of a father who was afraid for his son. It had been pounding in his veins for four days now.

"Coming?" Was all he said and the other man's answer was to enter the elevator and hit the lobby button. No one needed to speak. The tension hung in the air and all five men knew that they were quite possibly walking into hell. Not metaphorically either, but quite literally.

As they made quick work of crossing the lobby their group attracted more attention than he'd have liked. He could only imagine how they looked, a freakishly tall Chinese man, a Chinese monk in robes, a Japanese apostate monk, the american police man and himself. It had to be quite a sight.

When they went to the car Jason split off from the group. It was understood that he'd be following. While the man didn't have any spiritual gifts he did have a side arm and a shotgun in his car. If all else failed he could shoot their way out. Although, Oliver knew if it came to that he'd most likely already be dead.

Pushing his worries aside he strode over to the bird that hopped around on the hood of the car. He went to grab the damn thing, but spotted a key under it instead. That seemed to be the smarter idea so the bird got to live. For now.

He got in the car and took a moment to adjust to the differences between cars from home and here in the states. It was different enough to bother him. While the past year had opened him up quite a bit he still was not very good at accepting change. He turned the key and the car instantly sprung to life. He looked around for the crow but it had seemed to vanish. Perhaps this was more of a game?

"Hello Ouji, so good of you to finally join us. Now, let me make the rules clear to you." It was the man who'd been on the phone the past two mornings. The man who'd murdered his mother. "Sgt. Corsiglia is the only person who is to follow you, You will follow my directions and I will be in constant contact with you. One wrong move, and I will not hesitate to gig your pretty little wife. I'd hate to have young Eugene have to see that. How do you think it would effect him to see his mother killed in front of him. How did it effect you Ouji?"

Oliver clenched his teeth together but said nothing, knowing that antagonizing the man would serve nothing. The man laughed. It was not a pleasant sound.

"Now that that is out of the way, Mr. Takigawa if you would be so kind as to lower your cell phone, because I can see and hear everything." Oliver turned and the monk's eyes were wide in shock. He'd been trying to record everything on his cell phone and it backfired.

"We need proof of life. I'm not going to drive all the way out there if we don't have proof of life." The man laughed again.

"Oh Ouji, you were always smarter than Kazuya weren't you. I guess birth order doesn't predict greatness, does it? Very well."

"Noll." It was Martin. He frowned. The past two days it had been Mai on the phone. Was something wrong with his wife? "Everyone's ok. Mai's fine. Your son is fine. Your Mum, Madoka and the Miko are all fine. I just saw them son. Mai's a little weepy at the moment but she's physically unharmed son." He was still frowning. What was Martin trying to tell him. Martin was very smart, he had to have a reason for the way he phrased things. He said nothing and kept thinking.

"Happy?"

"No, but I think you know that already." The man seemed to find this endlessly amusing.

"Oh Ouji, I will hate to kill you. If you had only been mine all those years ago the world would already be at our feet. So much power, so much intellect. You'd have been the perfect one..but no use worrying about the past. Now, I want you to take a left out of the parking lot and follow the signs for the highway. Keep your speed at sixty miles per hour. Do nothing to attract the attention of the highway patrol man who's sitting at mile marker thirteen or I swear to my lord Ipos I'll slit your precious Mai's throat while you listen." He glared at the radio where he assumed the camera that was watching them was mounted. He said nothing but he was going to kill the man who owned that voice before the day was over. He swore it.

As the car ate up the miles he checked the mirror for Jason's blue car and hoped that the other man had the sense not to call for police back up. Some how he knew in his heart that he did. It wasn't as a police man that he joined them today, but as a father. Oliver knew exactly how the other man felt. While he didn't like Jason at all, he would trust him to have his back and help rescue his family because his son was also being held. The other man had lost a brother to this cult and he knew exactly what he had to lose. He'd seen the look in his eyes as they got in the elevator and knew it matched his own. The look of a father who'd do anything to save his son.

**((ready to kill me yet?))**


	29. Chapter 29

**((I know you want to know what happens. I'm very excited to present the end to you but I have to do the story that's in my head justice. It's been eating at me for weeks now. So please understand that I'm trying to turn it out as quickly as I can but still trying to give you all the high quality story that you deserve. As always I'm deeply humbled by your praise and if you have any suggestions or requests for this or future stories at any tine I welcome them. It will only help me become better for you. As always, please enjoy))**

"Ouji, do you remember the day your mother and father took you to the zoo? Kazuya was endlessly amused by the monkeys but you my dear boy, you liked the lion exhibit. I've always wanted to ask you why that was." Oliver grit his teeth an focused on the road. In the last hour he'd been treated to more than few memories from his life before the orphanage and psychic phenomenon had been the norm. Each one was more and more painful and he suspected that the man who was taunting him was doing it as a form of psychological warfare. Trying to wear him down. Make him sloppy and make mistakes. "Cat got your tongue?"

There was that laugh again. He really hated it. The man wouldn't be laughing soon. Once he had Mai he'd draw the sword of fire and cleave him in two with it. He'd been picturing it in great detail for the last forty minutes since the idea had first occurred to him.

"I suggest you answer me, if not, I'll have to give you some incentive." He frowned. What incentive could this man have to make him participate in this pointless walk down memory lane. He said nothing, until he could hear shouting in the background. It sounded like a woman, and he thought perhaps it was Mai, but the voice was too far from the receiver to be of much help. When the man returned he heard a sobbing baby.

"Now now, Ouji, you wouldn't want to disappoint poor Eugene, would you? I'm sure he'd love to know why his father's favorite animal was the lion. Wouldn't you Eugene?" The man cooed and his son cried harder. He didn't know how he knew it was Eugene and not the other missing little boy crying, he just did. As a parent you knew the sound of your baby, especially when they cried. He'd have been able to pick our his son's wail in a crowd. He could see Lin stiffen and Takigawa lean forward and watch him when he heard his son and he clenched his jaw so tightly he thought he'd break his teeth. He was definitely going to kill this man. If one hair was harmed on his son's head...

"I liked them because they seemed noble." Was all he said and he could hear more laughter and Eugene being soothed.

"Now was that so hard?"

"What's the point of this? What's your end game? And who are you?" He'd about had it. He was trying very hard to keep control of the power that lay beneath the surface but his pk was raging in his veins. He was driving so he couldn't even do his focus exercises that Lin had drilled into him so many years ago.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me. I've never properly introduced myself, did I? How dreadful of me. I'm so sorry my boy. You may call me Akuma" He smirked. Demon. How utterly apropos. "Uncle Akuma." He stopped at this. He had almost slammed his foot down on the brakes at this.

Uncle Akuma. His father's older twin? The man who'd been missing for years. It was Akuma that is father had gone in search of and had never returned. He couldn't remember his uncle's face, could he? Could it be another trick?

"You should see your face right now! Do you remember that time that we all went and flew kites at the park? Your brother had the bright orange dragon kite, but you, you had that lovely blue one, I helped you make the tail? Your mother made us dumplings and we had a picnic. Your parents and brother laid on the blanket and you and I walked down by the river. Do you remember that day?" He was in too much shock to answer right away. Was this really his father's older twin? They weren't identical like he and Gene but they were still twins. How could he?

"Don't tell me the cat's got your tongue again dear nephew. I'd _hate_ to have to motivate you to answer me." His skin crawled and Oliver knew that Akuma would not hate to torture Eugene some more. As much as he didn't want to recall any happy memories about the man who may have very well murdered both of his birth parents in cold blood. Somehow it seemed just so _wrong_ to remember his uncle who had bought him ice cream that day and laughed with him until they both collapsed in fits of giggles.

"Why didn't you step forward after you killed her? Claim us and kill us then?"

"Clever boy, you remember that do you? Truth be told I didn't want to kill her. You have no idea how much I loved Emmy. I cared for her so much. Did you know that I had met her first? She had come to Japan to our village to study under your grandfather. She was supposed to be with me!" His voice was climbing and Oliver's mind raced. He couldn't have Akuma getting upset while he was holding Eugene. There was no telling what the unbalanced man would do if he did. "

"I'm coming up on a four way stop," he was grasping at straws but while it was true he needed to get the focus off of the past. "Which way do I go?" He tried to keep his voice conversational but he was very panicked. If had heard his son in pain again he was going to crack. He slid to a stop and closed his eyes for a moment. He was happy to have a moment's respite to draw a breath. He was lucky he had so many years of practice at maintaining his façade. He looked around and noticed how far from Atlanta they really were. Large field's stretched around him and the blue car behind him, was the only other one he'd seen for miles.

"Turn right and drive a tenth of a mile. You'll see a dirt road on the left. Go down it and stop when you see it."

"It?" He wanted to keep the man focused entirely on him and not Eugene. It wasn't much of a plan but it was all he could do.

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it Ouji." He paused. "You never answered me."

"About?"

"Do you remember, the day at the park?" He'd been trying to avoid that particular memory. It was one of the few he truly treasured and now it'd be tainted forever. It was one more thing that he was losing to these people, but he couldn't put Eugene at risk to keep himself comfortable. It was his job to protect his son. He may have felt like a total failure for allowing him to be taken in the first place but he still had to do all he could to keep him from harm, even if it meant his own.

"Yes. I remember."

"Prove it." He frowned even deeper but didn't dare take too much time to answer.

"When Mommy," He stopped and continued correcting himself. "When my mother was laying down with my father and brother watching the clouds and trying to guess the shapes they formed we walked by the river. I saw the ice cream stand across it and you too me to the covered bridge, even though it was a further walk because you knew the rope bridge scared me. You bought me a vanilla cup, and a strawberry cone for my brother." He said it just above a whisper. He'd been so happy that he got to hold the ice cream and that Kazuya hadn't gotten to interrupt his time with his uncle. He had really loved his uncle.

"Good Boy. You should just about me to the road. Do you see it?"

"I do."

"Good, take the turn." When he turned off the road the dust went flying and he couldn't see out of the window. This didn't look like the fields from his dream though. How much further did he have to go till he got to his family?

* * *

Mai was collapsed against the door and slid down the floor. She was hoarse from screaming. Her fingers were purple from pounding her hands against the door after the man that had been leading her to the garden the past two mornings had suddenly appeared and grabbed Eugene from her breast, literally. She had been nursing her son on the bed when he had burst through the door with seven men. Two men had each grabbed Ayako and Madoka. With her friends retrained he'd come towards Mai and held his hands out to her as if he wanted her to join him for another walk. She'd shifted as if to put Eugene down so she could get up and as soon as she had two of the remaining three men had grabbed her as well. She'd started to scream and so and the other women in the room. The man picked up her son and he began to scream. She threw herself towards the man with every bit of strength she had and it wasn't enough.

She was hysterical as the man cuddled her son to his chest. The man was evil and she didn't want his filthy hands on her precious son. As the door closed the men who'd been holding them had suddenly vanished as if they'd never been there to begin with. Mai hadn't questioned it but thrown herself at the door with all her might. She's screamed until she couldn't stand, and when she'd finally exhausted herself she had sobbed into Ayako's and Madoka's arms. She was terrified.

This had been the worst day since their kidnapping. It had all started very early with the stupid women who'd been assigned to feed them over the past few days had arrived with a third woman. They informed her that it was their job to "dress and anoint" her and the other's properly. Mai hadn't wanted to but she'd begrudgingly cooperated as she had been groomed and dressed in the strange dress. Hers was a beautiful blue, while Ayako's a deep purple and Madoka's a blood red. All three dresses and gold embroidery with strange symbols sewn into skirt, neckline and the sleeves. While her dress ended above her knees the other door swept along the floor and all three women now wore identical golden sandals that had straps wound around their legs. She felt the fabric and had wondered if it was some kind of silk as it felt strange against her skin.

Mai was sure that she'd ruined the make up that the woman who'd been assigned to be her "hand maiden" had painstakingly applied but she was sure she didn't care either. She only wanted her son. She could hear him crying so she knew it wasn't dead, but she was terrified. As she sobbed into Ayako's hair Madoka tried to sooth her. They both had been whispering words of comfort to her since Eugene had been ripped from her arms, but none of it had gotten through. She was inconsolable at the thought of Eugene being alone and scared. Or worse, hurt.

As she closed her eyes and leaned into her friends, clutching them closely the door opened. Mai would have launched herself out of it if it hadn't been shut just a quickly. She recognized the new girl from this morning. Jessemy? She thought that was the name she'd been given. The girl hadn't seemed as totally enamored with the strange God as the originals had been. She'd had something behind her eyes that Mai had thought was fear. The red haired girl now looked at her wide eyed.

"Mrs. Davis!" She gasped as she sunk down onto her knees next to Mai. "Please Mrs. Davis, don't cry like this! You'll ruin all my hard work and the master will be very unhappy if you don't look perfect. Please. please stop crying." Jessemy sounded desperate.

She tried to look at the younger women. She looked to be around her age. It was hard to tell behind all the make up. She had long red that hung in waves down her back and pale green eyes. She had dark circles under her own eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. Mai realized that she wasn't like the other women. She was also a hostage here. Mai tried to stifle her tears.

"We'll get you all fixed up Mrs. Davis and then we'll go down and see the master and young Eugene, ok?" The girl looked her right in the eyes and Mai knew she wasn't lying. She'd really take Mai to her son. Mai bit her lip and tried to swallow her fear and sadness. She had to go through the motions so she could get her sweet boy. She nodded and with that the other woman stood and extended a hand to her. She then leaned down to Ayako and Madoka. "Please take care ladies. I'm going to fix up Mrs. Davis then we'll go meet the master, ok?" She lowered her voice even more. "Please! If you aren't all perfect he'll kill him." She was pleading. Mai followed her line of sight to the crib where Zachary Corsiglia lay. Her eyes widened.

"Is he?" She whispered the question and the other woman gave a single sad nod. She did know how Mai was feeling. She looked at her friends and nodded to them that it was ok. She stood and went to the door behind the woman who she realized wasn't a captor but just as much of a hostage and she herself was.

The woman gave a knock and the door opened just enough for them to slip out. As she followed Jessemy's back she had to wonder why it mattered what she looked like.


	30. Chapter 30

Oliver had been flying down the dirt road so when he came upon the white, unmarked van that was parked across the road he had to slam on his brakes, hard. The four men in the car were thrown forward against their safety belts then back against the seats. He growled and Akuma laughed at him. He'd forgotten for a moment that he was under constant surveillance and the mask was slammed back into place.

"Now, Gentleman, enjoy the ride. I'll see you all soon. Oh, oh have sixty seconds to leave this vehicle and get into the new one. If you fail to do so in that time I'll grab whomever is closest and you'll hear their last words. Perhaps the loud mouthed red head? Or the pink haired Ms. Mori?"

Both Lin and Takigawa threw off their belts and raced towards the van. He hurried as well. Even Feng, despite his still jovial smile made it to the van. As he turned the key the voice once again came through the speakers.

"Fifty seven seconds. I knew all you needed was the proper motivation. Now head back to the road, and turn towards the four way stop. When there Turn right and go straight for thirteen minutes at exactly fifty seven miles per hour." He said nothing but put the car in gear. They passed a confused looking Jason Corsiglia who had been following them at a discreet distance. He was apparently just as much lost as they were. This was turning into a completely wild chase. If he had to guess it was meant to attack them on two fronts.

Confuse them so they were completely lost as they were not even remotely familiar with the area and to exhaust them. If it hadn't been masterminded by a psycho who'd murdered his parents and was set on bringing out the end of the world he'd have admire the intelligence.

"Ouji, have you ever wanted to know who it was that killed Kazuya?"

"It wasn't you, if that's what you're getting at Akuma. I saw Gene's death. I know who it was that hit him." He answered simply. He wasn't going to allow himself to be rattled.

"Gene. Is that the name your _new_ parents gave him?" He said nothing, preferring to see where this went. Gene had been delighted to have and Anglican name he felt it made it easier for him to fit in. He hadn't cared one way or another. He simply became Oliver to please his brother. Over time he _became_ Oliver not out any desire to leave behind Ouji, but because of the advantages of being Oliver. The access to research materials. The education. The money to study and perform his own experiments, the BSPR heading. All of that was very tempting.

"And your wife, Mai is it? She's not Mai Taniyama or Mai Shibuya is she? No, DAVIS! I wonder how her parents would feel about her turning her back on her roots too!" He was yelling now and he was extremely confused.

"Mai's an orphan. I imagine they'd be pleased that she is happy and loved." He only said that because he had a feeling that Akuma knew about Mai's past. As much was evident by using her maiden name. Unlike him, Mai had led a very private life and still avoided the lime light, even when forced to attended public events as Dr. Oliver Davis's wife.

"You never found the woman in the red car though, did you? Do you think that's why he still lingers on this plain?" When he didn't answer the voice swung back to laughing. He raised a brow but said nothing. "Do you ever wish you could find her? Bring her to justice for taking your other half?"

He'd wished that a millions times, racked his brain for a clue. Oliver had gone over the vision daily for the last few years. Looking for anything he could use to identify her. A glimpse of her face. A number on the plate. Anything. He had gone crazy over it. He'd spent weeks hardly sleeping or eating, just waking up keep going back to his room, grabbing new things to see if he could get a slightly different vision. See if from a different angle. Anything. Those were the days before he had gone to Japan to bring him home. Before Mai.

"What if I told you I could give her to you?" He had Oliver's complete attention now, and he knew. Some where in the back of his mind he realized that Eugene was no longer crying and that Lin had laid a hand on his arm to try and break the hold that was on him. Since he'd married Mai and Eugene had been born there wasn't much that he truly desired that was beyond his reach. He was a typical young man in the respect of harboring a deep physical desire for his wife. "What if I told you you could have justice for Kazuya, your wife and son too?"

"I don't believe you Akuma."

"All things are possible with My Lord Ipos." He shook his head and kept driving. "Turn left right after mile marker thirty." He glanced out the window. Now this was familiar. He'd spent the past few hours being led around by the nose, but this finally was familiar. It was the same crop he'd seen grown in his dreams. The blood in his veins became to sing. He was getting close. It wouldn't be long now.

"All you have to do is give me your power."

"What does that even mean, give you my power? My pk? You're bloody welcome to it. Want me to sign it over?" He gave a humorless laugh. There had been a time when he'd tried to rid himself of his psychic gift. "It doesn't work like that." There was quiet for a moment and he wished that his mind would stop picturing what it would be like to be free. What would it be like to not have to worry every time he made love to Mai about loosing control and hurting her. How would it be to play with his son, and wrestle with him as he grew with no fear. He'd never have to check himself. He'd never have to pass up something that might be 'too fun, too spicey, too exciting..too much'. He could be..free? But at what cost.

"There is a way..I'd have freed you from this curse years ago Ouji."

"You'd have slit my throat years ago you mean."

"No. Ouji I'm not the bad guy here. All those years in an orphanage. Alone. Those people laughing at you, lowering their voices when you came into a room. Never getting to just be a kid. Don't you want to get to go to the park with Eugene? Remember how much fun you had that day. Don't you want to do that with him."

Lin was watching him intently and Oliver felt the confusion swim around his head. Was any of this possible? Could he be, normal?

How many times had he wished to be normal as a child? How many times had he wanted to be like the normal kids in the orphanage. Find a new home? Be liked by someone other than Gene.. But then Martin and Luella had come to America. They'd taken then in and loved them. Luella had mothered them, loved them. Martin gave his quiet guidance.

"Would they have taken you in if you weren't different? How long were you there before they wanted to experiment on you?" It wasn't like that, was it? They loved them. Luella had fought to keep them out of BSPR, she wanted them to be kids. It had been he and Gene who'd wanted to go, hadn't it? Why was it so hard to think. Suddenly Feng leaned forward and reached up, placing a hand on his shoulder. The pressure that had been building in his head ebbed away and he could think clearly.

Yes, yes Luella had loved them like they were her sons. Yes Martin had acted like a father. He'd taught them to shave, and how to tie a tie. He'd tried to teach them how to talk to ladies, and had stumbled over the sex talk with a red face. With Feng's hand in place it was easier to think. As he raced down the road a house came into view. It was large but he already knew it would be. He had been dreaming of it for weeks. Everything was as it had been in his dreams.

Except this time he wasn't alone.


	31. Chapter 31

**((Sorry for my absence. I had some things that required my full attention, but I should be back now to my normal pace barring any more trouble in my offline life. Please enjoy the story and as always I'm grateful for all your reviews.))**

This whole thing was spiraling out of control and he knew had to put the brakes on soon or people were going to get hurt, possibly even _die_, and it could be the women they loved, Martin, Luella, or even little Eugene if they weren't careful. He had to get through to Noll. The younger man was flying down the dirt road at a dangerous speed.

Lin had never seen him even remotely speed, but he was literally blazing, kicking up a thick cloud of dirt in their wake. He knew that the voice on the other end was getting to him and he too was having trouble thinking. No doubt some kind of dark magic. It had seemed to lift a bit when his grandfather had touched Noll, but he was unsure why.

Glancing in the mirror back at Takigawa who wore an irritated look and his cousin Feng's face being worn by his Grandfather he didn't see the sergeant following them any longer. He wondered what could have happened. Jason had seemed incredibly driven to get his son back. Lin didn't think he'd just give up and go home empty handed. Something had to have happened to the other man.

He wanted to alert Noll, but not the man who was poking the metaphoric bear. He leaned back against the seat, feining exhaustion and called to his shiki. Perhaps he could have one whisper to Noll? It was worth a shot and he focused all his will on just that task.

"Tired Mr. Lin? Are we boring you perhaps?" He cracked an eye. He hadn't been aware that he was of any interest to Akuma. Noll gave him a sidelong glance and he hoped that he knew what he'd been trying to communicate.

"I'm just very tired of this ordeal." He answered but refrained from closing his eyes again.

"Well, I hate to _bore_ you. Perhaps Ouji could just let you out and I'll be more than happy to provide Ms. Mori with companionship. She's quite a beautiful woman." He mused. Now he had Lin's full attention. He ground his teeth but remained silent. His eyes blazed with his murderous thoughts. It was getting more and more likely that someone would die to today.

* * *

Mai was grateful to Jessemy for bringing her to her son. The evil man had handed him over with hardly a glance and Mai had held her sweet babe to her heart; which had been racing since he'd been taken from her. Mai had been scared plenty of times in her life, but never quite like that.

Without saying a word Jessemy took her out to the garden to the table where she'd been taken the past few days. Now it had been set with food and drink. Mai looked at it and her new ally nodded to signal that it was safe. For the first time since this whole thing began she allowed herself to relax and enjoyed the simple pleasure of the sun on her face.

Eugene had quieted in his mother's arms and Jessemy stared longingly at him.

"Did he promise you your son would be safe if you helped?" The woman was stirred from her thoughts and nodded, she looked so sad. Mai wondered if she'd have done the same in the same situation. She knew she would without hesitation. "What exactly are you supposed to do?" She asked as she took at sip of the sickening sweet juice in the ornate cup. All of this seemed out of place, as if it were meant for another time. Mai didn't focus on that.

Her head was hurting and she was tired. She began to lean forward and Jessemy gently took Eugene from her. Mai was so tired she couldn't protest.

"Betray you." Mai heard the other woman say as she drifted off. She could detect a note of sadness, but perhaps that had only been her wish to think that this woman hadn't willingly led her to this dangerous situation.

She slumped forward to ground and her last thought was that the grass was so cool on her skin. She hoped she hadn't been poisoned, but merely drugged. "Naru.."She whispered as she was dragged under.

The dream scape was the same as the dream she'd had all those weeks ago. A dark field and there was Gene, staring at it absently.

"It's almost time." Was all he said. She could see the two swirling balls of light and color in the sky. They seemed to be doing battle. A deep blue and a pale purple. "You can't let the dark overcome the light, if you do," He said turning to face her. "He'll be lost forever."

"Naru?" She questioned and he only nodded looking once more at the sky.

"You have to be brave, and strong. " Mai felt the tears running down her cheeks but she couldn't quite understand it. She stood next to her brother in law whom she had grown to love very much over the years and took his hand in hers. They held on to each other tightly till Mai felt a jab in her thigh and the dream started to fade. Gene never took his hand from hers, instead he held on even has she surfaced.

"Remember." Was all he had said. Mai nodded to him as she winked out. She she woke up she was in the center of the strange carving on the marble floor. She was laying on the make shift alter that had been dragged there. The man in the hood was leaning over her, but for the first time he hood wasn't covering his face. She gasped. He looked so much like Naru, well how he would look in twenty five or so years. He smiled at her and it didn't reach her eyes. Mai looked around for Eugene and the man's fake smile turned into a smirk.

"He's fine for now Mrs. Davis, but much of that depends on you now." Mai's eyes widened in fear but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man who looked so similar to her husband. "Excellent, do as I say and you two will not be harmed." Mai was rendered mute, a first for her, but her mind raced. "Stay here" he ordered her. Mai finally found her voice when he turned and walked a few steps away.

"And Naru?" She asked. The man stopped but didn't bother to turn around.

"Well now, that depends on _him_," was his answer and the way he said it made Mai shiver in fear.


End file.
